The Lost Princess
by WhereTheresWillTheresWay
Summary: Set Pre-Thor, Princess Chiara was thought to have perished in an attack on her world. Years later, she turns up in Asgard under the protection of Odin. Like tradition for her race Chiara has a specific birthmark that marks her future. It's a race to find out just what the strange birthmark on her wrist means.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set Pre-Thor. POV will change, I will let you know when it does. I own Chiara. Marvel owns the rest. (Chiara is pronounced like this: Key-R-ah. Kind of like tiara, with a** **'** **k** **'** **sound.)**

…

Two cloaked figures rode on the same dark horse, the larger figure holding the smaller tightly. Both of the riders had their faces cloaked in a dark hood, but by their body, it was easy to see that one was male and the other female.

"How much further?" The female's soft voice spoke. Her voice was weary, labored. She looked to the other rider behind her.

"By tonight, we will have reached the portal," The man replied, spurring the horse to move a little faster. The sun was just beginning to rise over the sky, painting it with brilliant colors. "I can hear water ahead, we will stop to let the horse drink."

"Is it safe?" The girl looked back up at the rider. Her pale skin flashing to the sky as she moved. The male did not answer, instead he pushed the horse again. They rode in silence, the male rider listening intently to the surroundings and the female rider gently stroking the horse's dark mane with gloved hands.

Not more than fifteen minutes later, the male was helping the female down from the horse. Her legs shook, threatening to collapse on her. She took hold of the man's arm and gave a weak smile. Carefully, she walked to the water, leading the horse, while the man took note of their surroundings. The horse bent its head to drink and the woman did the same. After pulling the gloves from her hands, she cupped the cold clear water in her hands and sipped from it. Pieces of her white-blonde hair slipped into her face. After drinking, she took a small amount and splashed it on her face to keep herself awake.

"You require water too." She turned to the man as she grabbed two biscuits from the saddle bags. The horse had moved slightly to get some grass while they rested. She held a small hand out to the man, holding a biscuit for him. He took it from her and ate quickly, she followed his suit.

"Mount up, be ready to go," He spoke quietly to her as he took a drink from the river. She followed his orders and climbed gracefully onto the horse, tightening her cloak so it wouldn't slip. He was behind her in seconds, leading the horse on. They stopped a for another water break when the sun was high in the sky. They didn't speak to each other this time. Around sunset, the man spoke again. "The portal should be just past that hill. We will be there within thirty minutes."

"Okay," She sighed softly. Before she could do anything else, an arrow shot past them. The horse whined and reared up, knocking the man off. The woman held to the horse's neck, trying to calm him.

"We've been lookin' a lon' time for you." Three men stepped from the tree line circling the man and the woman. "You're hard to find. Even harder to catch. Did you know that there's a bounty on your head?"

"A bounty that you will never see." The female's companion spoke, pulling his hood down to see his surroundings better. The horse stamped its foot impatiently, sensing danger. Another arrow shot towards the horse, but the woman deflected it, the horse stamped again, bouncing the woman. Her hood fell from her face, exposing her white-blonde hair and pale skin. Her crystal blue eyes scanned the surroundings, looking from her companion to the men.

Before she had time to think, her companion shot an arrow at one of the men, striking him in the chest. He landed on the ground with a dull thud and blood started to pool around him from the arrow. The other two men started to circle, docking arrows into their bows. Her companion struck forward, but not before an arrow landed in the horse's side, inches from the female's leg. The horse reared and bucked, tossing the woman off. She landed in the dirt with a small, "Umph."

Her head cracked against the ground, sending stars into her vision. She got up quickly, her world spinning, and grabbed the dagger from beneath her cloak, ready to defend herself. Her companion was engaged in combat with one of the men, and she desperately searched for the other. She knew she had found him when her legs were kicked from underneath her, she landed on her hands and knees, the rest of her hair falling from beneath the cloak. Thankfully, she had braided it that morning so that it would not be in her face. She rolled quickly from underneath him, slicing at his legs. Her dagger made purchase on his calf, causing him to curse aloud. She darted out from underneath him and back to her feet. Her companion was no where to be seen, picking up the sword from the man killed earlier, she held it with both hands. It was a lot heavier than she was used to, but she swung anyway. The man met her sword with his own and the sound of metal against metal clanged into the air. The force vibrated in her arms, causing her to drop the sword.

"Chiara," Her companion yelled, rushing to her side. He badly beat up. "Run, to the portal. Call for Heimdall to open it. I'll follow."

She nodded and took off running, feeling guilty for leaving him behind but knowing that she had to get to Asgard. Her feet hit the ground almost silently and she ran without looking back. Before she could reach the clearing where she knew the portal would be, someone tackled her to the ground, making her roll in the dirt. She tasted blood in her mouth as she fought with the new man. He was a lot bigger and stronger than her. Quickly, he had her arms pinned behind her back, leaving her legs kicking wildly to try to make contact with his body. Her heel hit his shin and he dropped her. A sharp pain flew up her arm from her falling to the ground. She cried out, scrambling to get up. The man's hand made contact with her cheek, throwing her backwards again. Her breath caught in her throat as she shot a barrier at him with her own magic. She raced clumsily for the clearing.

"Heimdall!" She cried, breathing heavily. She grunted in pain as she felt something slice at her ribs. She looked down to see an arrow in her side. Throwing up a protective barrier, she cried out again. "Heimdall, Princess Chiara of the Elves requests permission to pass. Please, open the portal."

She could feel things beating against her shield. She turned to look, and saw two men trying with their swords to break through. Her knees buckled against her, the magic draining her energy. This is what I get for not practicing enough, she thought bitterly to herself. Her entire body was aching as she cried out again. "Please, Heimdall."

A brilliant flash of white and gold light was the last thing she saw before blackness.

…

Chiara POV:

I groaned softly in pain as I felt someone lifting me, I could hear voices yelling and I prayed that it was from the Gatekeeper of Asgard and not from the men that had attacked me and Nicholai earlier. My entire body hurt and I could not will myself to open my eyes. I could only imagine what I looked like. I tried to push away from the person holding me, but I couldn't seem to move my arms. Pain shot through my side and left arm.

"Shh," a soft male's voice cooed. "You are safe, Princess."

When I woke later, everything was bright. The ceiling was filled with white and gold swirls, the bed I laid in was soft. I looked to my left and saw my arm in a brace, then a bedside table with a glass on it. When I looked to my right, a woman bustled into view.

"The Allfather will be happy that you've woken. He has already been told, Your Highness," she said, holding a cup to me. Her words echoed in my head. I had to be on Asgard. Relief flooded my body, causing me to visibly relax. "This will help with the pain and speed the healing. It's of Queen Frigga's own creation."

"Thank you," I said, as she helped me sit up to drink. My lip felt swollen and a brief touch to it confirmed it. I had just taken a sip when the doors open and a woman with long blonde hair walked in. She looked older than the woman by my bedside. Her floor length, soft gold dress moved with her as she approached. I noticed a crown resting on her head and realized that this must have been the Queen. Quickly, I tried to swing my legs around to get up to bow to her, but she stopped me.

"No, my child, you need your rest," she spoke. I nodded and smiled softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I have felt better, Your Highness," I spoke to her. "Thank you for accepting me into your home."

"I can only imagine what you went through to get here, Princess Chiara. I pray that your stay here will be comfortable," her voice was gently and motherly. She held out her hand, "May I see your arm? I wish to make sure that it is healing properly and quickly."

Carefully, I set my arm in her hand. Her fingers were cool as they moved over my arm and down to my wrist. Her fingers moved over the cloth bracelet I had made for myself long ago, but she didn't say anything. She then held a hand up to my cheek, pausing for a second when I flinched back. I took a deep breath and nodded again, letting her hand touch my cheek. A cooling sensation spread through my cheek and I knew that she was healing it.

"Thank you," I breathed out as her hands floated to my ribs. "Queen Frigga, did anyone come through the portal with me?"

She looked up at me through her eyelashes. "No, Princess, no one came through with you. Heimdall sent a team of guards to look for your companion."

I breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. I prayed that they found Nicholai.

"Your Highness's," a young servant walked through the doors, bowing instantly. "The Allfather has requested your presences in the throne room."

"Come, my child," the Queen spoke again, rising from the bed. She then helped me stand, making sure that I could support my own weight. I refused her help as we walked to the throne room. I kept my head high, trying to look as regal as my title said I was. The Queen curtsied to her husband briefly before taking her seat left of him on the throne. On the right side of the king stood a man of about twenty-five with shoulder length blonde hair. He sported blonde scruff and blue eyes. His face was calm, but his stance was not. He was dressed in black and silver armor with a red cape flowing behind him. He held a short, silver hammer in his hand.

To the left of the king stood another man. This man was taller than the blonde one. He looked about the same age, but had black hair instead of blonde, it also touched his shoulders. He looked more serious than the other, but his stance was more relaxed. He wore black and gold armor with a green cape. His hands were empty and clasped in front of him.

The king himself sat in the center of the room, one eye covered by a golden eyepatch and the other watching me intently. His armor was all silver and he held a staff in his hand. Instantly, I curtsied deeply, biting back the pain in my side. My white-blonde hair fell to one side, free of its braid. It was only until then that I realized just how dirty I was. My cloak held blood stains from my wounds and dirt from the battle. My once clean tunic and trouser's were also stained and ripped.

"Rise," Allfather commanded. I did so slowly, looking up at him.

"Thank you, Your Highness, for allowing me into your home," I spoke clearly before he could say anything.

"You claim that you are Princess Chiara of the Elves. Yet, your home was destroyed years ago," He accused. I noticed the blonde man tighten his grip on the hammer. "Do you think me stupid, girl?"

"No, Allfather," I spoke quickly. "It is true, my home burned years ago. I was but a child. I do not remember much of it, but I do remember my mother's handmaiden. She snuck me out of the castle. She took me to a portal and told me that we had to leave."

I looked down for a second, catching my breath. The memory was causing emotions to rise and I wanted to cry as I thought of it. Taking a deep breath, I looked back up at the king. By now, he had risen from his throne. Loudly, he repeated, "Do you think me stupid, girl?"

"No," I spoke softly against his yelling. Queen Frigga rose with him, setting a hand on his arm. She whispered into his ear and he turned to look at the black haired man, then to me. I bit my lip, watching them with wide blue eyes.

"Loki," He boomed again. "You are the God of Lies, tell me, is she lying?" I looked to the Loki, the black haired man. He must be one of the princes. That must mean that the blonde man was the other prince. Loki stepped down from the stairs, moving towards me silently. Without asking, he grabbed my hand roughly. Instinct took over and I jerked back. He held my hand tighter with his hand, looking into my eyes. Taking his other hand he grabbed my chin and held my head to face his eyes. It was then that I noticed how much he towered over me.

"State your full name," He spoke for the first time. His voice was smooth, dangerous. I recognized it as the first voice I heard on Asgard, though it sounded very different from now.

"Princess Chiara Elizabeth of the Elves," I breathed out, looking into his eyes. Even if his hand wasn't forcing my face to his, I couldn't look away from his eyes.

"Your home burned, yet you live?"

"Yes, my mother's handmaiden saved me," I repeated. I felt a small pressure inside of my head as I remembered the memory again. He was using magic to view my memories. Gently, I pushed back against his mind to show him that I was equipped with magic as well. Suddenly, he tore his eyes away from mine, looking down at my wrist where my cloth bracelet lay. He looked up at me and I pulled my hand back.

"She's telling the truth," He spoke as he stepped back, looking to his father. Odin raised an eyebrow at me, then to Prince Loki.

"You are sure?"

"I am not wrong, father." Loki said, eyeing me. The Allfather and the prince stared at each other for what seemed like an hour. Odin seemed to believe his son because clapped his hands together and every guard in the room bowed.

"Princess Chiara, you have our hospitality," Odin announced. I sighed with relief, my shoulder slumping slightly before I found myself falling backwards as blackness clouded my vision.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is set Pre-Thor. POV will change, I will let you know when it does. I own Chiara. Marvel owns the rest.**

…

"Princess Chiara, you have our hospitality," Odin announced. Chiara visibly sighed with relief, her shoulders slumping slightly. The young women seemed to sway on her feet before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground with a thump. Immediately, Prince Loki and Queen Frigga rushed to her. Prince Thor stood rooted to the ground staring at the girl, like he could not believe what had just happened. Odin's voice broke the silence that followed. "Guards, get Healer Eir!"

Prince Loki snapped his cape off of his suit and balled it up. He slid it underneath the head of the Princess to make a pillow. He brushed her hair from her face with a gentle touch. Queen Frigga whispered a healing spell under her breath, hovering her hands above Chiara's chest. Loki started to mutter the same spell when Chiara made a small noise. Her eyes fluttered open some and she tried to push herself up.

"No," Queen Frigga scolded, making her lay back down. The young girl furrowed her brows and looked between the Prince and the Queen. "You have not rested enough. You need more rest."

"Mother, I will help Princess Chiara to her new chambers and wait for Eir there," Prince Loki spoke to his mother. Queen Frigga looked suspicious but did not question it. The young prince was not known to take interest in women.

Chiara POV:

Prince Loki extended his arm for me to take, watching my movements like a hawk. He gently grasped my hand and helped me up, putting his other hand on the small of my back to escort me. My legs were shaky and I didn't know how long I was going to be able to support myself, so I was glad for his help.

"Eir, the healer, will meet us in your new chambers," Loki spoke once outside of the thrown room. "Your chambers are near mine and Thor's."

Instead of responding, I nodded my head and focused on taking deep breathes. Thankfully, Loki didn't say anything else. It was then that I could take in his appearance. Prince Loki's nose was straight and sharp, his cheekbones were strong and accented. His eyes were hazel and hooded by his forehead. Although his hair was slicked back, it did not look greasy but rather clean. His skin was flawless as well. Standing this close to him, I was able to see that I was far shorter than him. The top of my head barely reached his nose. After a few turns in a hallway, Loki spoke again.

"You know magic," his words were simple. As we walked, he looked down at me. "I felt it when I looked at your memory. How is it that you were able to stay alive all this time?"

"Yes, I do know magic, Your Highness. In the memory, I pushed against your mind to let you know that I was skilled in it as well," I looked up at him, pausing for a second as black spots swirled into my vision. He must have sensed this because he paused walking for a moment. We continued when I spoke again. "I had a companion. His name is Nicholai. He is the son of my mother's handmaiden. His mother raised me with him, we are good friends. He has protected me ever since his mother passed on."

"What happened to him," Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He," I started, taking a deep breath, I continued. "I don't know. He was bringing me to the portal to come here. We were attacked and he fought the men off, telling me to run. Queen Frigga said that there was a team out looking for him. I pray that they find him alive."

"This is your room," Loki said suddenly, changing topics. I was almost sure that I had heard jealousy in his voice when I mentioned Nicholai. He pushed open the door with one hand and held onto me with the other, leading me through a small sitting room and into the bed room. He motioned to a door on the left side of the bed. "Your bath is there. After Eir says that you are fit, a maid will help you clean up. If you don't feel well enough, dinner can be brought to you."

"Thank you, Your Highness," I said, sitting on the soft bed. Prince Loki looked at me, watching my movements. He watched me like a parent might watch a small child.

"Before you bath, someone will bring you a few new dresses while we attempt to clean your clothes," He said with a small smile. "If you need anything, please call a maid. If you are unsure of anything or would like company, I am but a door down the hallway."

He turned to leave quickly, but I reached up for his hand, immediately dropping it at the look he gave me. "Again, Your Highness, thank you."

"Please, call me Loki, Princess," He smiled. "After all, we are both of royal standing."

"Only if you call me Chiara, Loki," I said with a smile to match his, testing his name on my tongue.

"Chiara," He nodded and left the room. Small butterflies fluttered in my stomach but I pushed them away as a healer, Eir, came into the room. The healer preformed spell after spell on my body while I laid in the bed. After a few hours, he spoke.

"I believe that you are healed, Your Highness. A hot bath should ease your muscle aches. I will have a servant bring a couple elixir's for you, they should help with any dizziness, sleeping problems and aches you have. I recommend that you rest for the remainder of the day and that tomorrow you do not do anything strenuous."

I nodded and sat up slowly. Once she left, a young girl walked in, introducing herself as a handmaiden and asked if I would like a bath. I nodded, taking off my cloak as she drew the bath. My heavy cloak dropped to the floor silently with the brooch landing with a clink. I looked at the mirror beside my dressing curtains. Bright blue orbs stared back at me. My white-blonde hair was almost as dirty as my skin. My already small figure seemed even smaller and my clothing was too big.

"My Lady," the handmaid spoke, startling me. "May I help you undress?"

I shook my head and went into the bath room. Quickly, I stripped my clothes and stepped into the scalding water. The hot bath smelt like vanilla and I was suddenly like a small child again. I reached for the soap, smelling three different options before deciding on one. I soaped up my body and hair, a smile on my face. The water turned light brown moments later. As Prince Loki had promised, a three packages greeted me as I stepped from the bath room in a silk robe. The first package held a stunning forest green dress with silver embroidery and pearls sewn into it. It was long sleeved and floor length, fitted at the top with a flowing skirt. A pair of elaborate black and green flats accompanied it.

The second package was a blue dress the color of my eyes. It was just as elaborate at the first dress, with blue and white moonstones adorning the gown. The sleeves weren't as long, ending just past my elbows, but it was floor length. Just like the first dress, a pair of matching shoes were also in the package.

The third package held two dresses. The dresses were simpler, but just as equally beautiful. One dress was dark purple, a simple brooch on the front. The other dress was dark green, like the formal dress in the first package. It also held a brooch on the front. The purple dress was floor length, with short sleeves and a wide shoulder. The brooch was made of small emeralds clustered together in an intricate snowflake pattern. The green dress was similar to the purple dress, but with sleeves ending above the elbow. The brooch was a cluster of opals, each with a brilliant fire inside of them. Upon expecting the dresses, I found that both brooches were able to be detached and changed. A pair of black flats was the last thing in the package with the dresses.

Picking the first green dress, I quickly changed with the help of the handmaid. After getting into the dress, I sat and let the handmaid braid my hair into an intricate pattern. A knock at the door startled me and it was opened to reveal a very handsome Prince Loki.

"I do hope that I'm not interrupting, Chiara," He spoke with a grin. He was dressed in his armor, cape and all. "You look well. I trust that Eir came by?"

"Yes, she did. I feel much better now," I responded, slipping the shoes onto my feet. "Is this appropriate for dinner, Loki?"

"It is very appropriate. Come," Loki held out his hand to me. "We will be late for dinner if we don't leave now." I stood up, looking up at him, and took his hand. He slid my hand into his elbow and placed his other hand over mine. His hands were cool to the touch, but I didn't mind.

"I noticed the gardens from the balcony of my chambers," I nonchalantly mentioned. "Am I allowed to visit them?"

"Yes, you are a royal guest here. You may go where you please on the palace grounds. Perhaps, after dinner, I will take you for a stroll through the gardens," he laughed as if I had told a joke. He quickly added, "So that you will not get lost tomorrow when you visit them."

"I would like that." A servant pushed open the doors to the dining hall, revealing a table full of food. Odin and Frigga were already seated at the head of the table, Thor was strolling in from a different entrance with four other people. Loki quickly pulled out a seat next to his place at Frigga's side for me and helped me sit down. Thor and his friends sat down, each of them were eyeing me. Odin immediately spoke.

"Tomorrow, there shall be a ball and feast in Princess Chiara's honor." Odin didn't say anything else, but began to eat. I bit my lip gently, I did not want to be shown off like a prize. Loki must have sensed that I was uncomfortable because he gave me a small smile and patted my knee which was bouncing nervously underneath the table.

"You must be the guest of honor, Your Highness," the woman next to me spoke. She had come in with Thor and his friends. "I am Sif."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Sif. I am Princess Chiara," I introduced myself formally. Sif had long, dark hair and dark eyes. Her cheekbones were strong and her skin tanned. She did not wear a dress, instead a tunic and trousers much like the ones that I had on when I arrived. I wondered briefly if my own set of trousers would be able to be repaired and cleaned.

"It is an honor. This is Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg," she motioned to each man respectively.

"Together, we make the Warrior's Three!" Volstagg exclaimed with a mouthful. I looked to Loki, asking silently if this was normal. A slight nod of his head was his response. Volstagg was a large man with an even larger red beard. His seemed to care for nothing but food and wine. His plate was piled high with the delicacies that flooded the table, beside him were two goblets of wine. Carefully, I put some food on my plate, taking a little of everything to try.

Hogun looked of different front than the rest. His skin was neither tan nor pale, but in-between. I later learned from Loki that he was half Midgardian and one of their races. His hair was dark and he nodded to me, murmuring that it was nice to meet me. Fandral immediately held out his hand, which I foolishly took. He stood up and kissed my knuckles as he smirked. "Princess! Your Highness, it is very lovely to meet you!"

Thor sent him a sharp glare and he dropped his hand and went back to eating. Fandral's hair was the color of hay, with a matching mustache and goatee. He sent me a wink and I looked down, focusing intently on my food. There was chatter among Thor and his father, Queen Frigga and Lady Sif spoke across the table, Loki seemed to try to talk with his father, only to be ignored. I felt bad for him. I took to watching everyone while I slowly ate, wishing that Nicholai was here. Guilt consumed me as I realized that I should not be enjoying fine food while he was lost. Loki must have been watching as well, because he spoke loudly to his father. "May Princess Chiara and myself be excused? I promised her a tour of the gardens before it got too late."

Odin nodded as Loki took my hand and together we made a short bow before exiting the hall. Once outside of the hall, I exhaled sharply, looking up at him. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"It is my pleasure, Chiara," He spoke, leading me to the garden as he placed my hand on his elbow again. "The Warriors Three can be overbearing. Hogun is part Midgardian. I believe the correct race is Japanese. He does not like to speak much. Volstagg provides the entertainment. He likes to drink and eat. He is also very loud. Fandral is who I recommend you keep your distance from."

"I noticed," I said dryly as we walked into the start of the garden.

"He is called Fandral the Dashing and he likes to try to bed every female," Loki warned, a jealous tone in his voice.

"I fear that he will not bed me," I replied, looking at the flowers shining in the pale moonlight. I reached out and let my fingers gently touch a bloom of a rose. "The garden is beautiful. I feel as if I could stay here all the time."

"I come here when I want to clear my head," Loki admitted. "I will show you my favorite spot." We walked in silence so I could take in the garden. The moonlight shone on the petals of the flowers, illuminating them differently than the sun would. I was thoroughly lost when Loki spoke again. "This is it."

There was a small clearing with a bench of stone and a fountain splashing water in the silent night. The flowers all around the clearing shown silver, purple, blue and gold. Softly, I heard myself gasp in surprise, rushing forward ahead of Loki to take it all in. He stood back, watching me. I turned to him, my eyes wide with a smile on my face. "This is beautiful! I can see why you would want to spend time here."

He stepped forward, motioning with his hands for a moment before producing a flower that shone bright silver in the light. He handed it to me with a smile playing at his lips. I took it and smiled. "I am glad that you like it, Chiara."

"Thank you, Loki," I sighed. "It has been a long time since I have been able to enjoy the beautiful things that life has to offer."

"You're welcome. I," Loki was cut off from speaking by a guard who came running to us.

"Your Highness's," he was out of breath from running so long. "Princess Chiara, you are to return to your chambers. Prince Loki, you are needed in the healing room. It is the Allfather's order."

"Come, Chiara," Loki spoke quickly as he grabbed my arm and started to jog. I followed him in a run, holding my skirt with one hand and onto his with my other hand. The flower he made me forgotten in the dirt. We made it into the palace when I noticed a trail of blood. Loki muttered a spell, cloaking us with invisibility. He gently pushed me in the direction of my chambers when I heard a familiar voice yell out.

"Is Chiara safe?" I froze dead in my tracks and Loki sensed this. He gently pushed me again, but I did not move. I knew that voice, without thinking I ran off in the direction of the blood trail. Loki was behind me in an instant.

"Chiara, you must go to your chambers. Listen to me!" He grabbed my arm and spun me to look at him. His eyes were dark and his mouth in a frown.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is set Pre-Thor. POV will change, I will let you know when it does. I own Chiara. Marvel owns the rest.**

 **This chapter has more POV changes than the other two. Just a warning.**

…

Claire POV:

"Prince Loki, that is Nicholai's voice! I'd know it anywhere," I yelled at him, trying to shake free of his iron grasp on my arms.

"You only get to come if you do exactly as I say, do you understand me?" Loki sighed. I reluctantly nodded my head and followed him down the hallway quickly. During the run, Loki shifted my dress from my formal gown to a less elaborate gown that could get messy if I needed it to.

"Where is she? I must see her," I heard Nicholai yell again. "I need to know that she is safe."

His voice grew louder and louder as we neared the infirmary doors. There were two guards at the doors and when they saw Loki, they opened them without hesitation. Loki went in before me, sending up an iridescent shield to protect not only himself, but me as well. I tried to push past Loki to Nicholai, but he held me back, moving forward slowly. Odin's gaze shifted from Nicholai to me. He muttered something underneath his breath while Frigga and Eir continued to heal Nicholai. Catching Loki off guard, I slipped from behind him and ran to Nicholai, taking his hand gently. "Nicholai, you here!"

"Chiara! Oh Chiara, you are safe," He said, his eyes glassy.

"I'm here," I replied to him, taking in his state. He had blood, dirt, and grass covering nearly every inch of his body. His exposed skin was bruised and cut, his lip and cheek swollen. I gently touched his cheek and breathed out, "Oh, Nicholai."

Loki was next to me in an instant, watching me, but listening to his mother give orders. I barely registered what Queen Frigga said as I focused my energy on Nicholai. Taking a deep breath, I focused on Nicholai next to me. I visualized him, his body, his injuries. I then imagined his skin knitting back together, bonding with itself to close the wound. Nicholai's mind was frantic, thinking a thousand things at once. Gently, I pushed into his mind, hushing him and comforting him. The confusion in his mind dissipated. Next, I found myself coursing through his body, looking for signed on internal damage. A few broken bones, two internal bleeds and a minor concussion was the extent of the damage. I found myself trying to fuse the organs back together to stop the bleeding. Slowly, I pulled out of his body after assuring him that I would be safe until he woke.

Third Person POV:

The two guards from Odin's army stood at the doors to the infirmary, keeping unwanted people out. They eyed Prince Loki as he walked up the hallway, then Princess Chiara. After sharing a quick glance at each other, they opened the heavy wooden doors for the Royals. Almost instinctively, Prince Loki pushed Chiara behind him, tossing up a shield that shone every color at once. Odin was already there, talking to the chief of the army grouping that went after the wounded warrior. Queen Frigga and Eir were already deep in work, each trying to attend to different wounds to insure that the warrior lived. Many servants bustled back and forth between the stock room and the two healers. Princess Chiara tried to race forward towards her friend, but Prince Loki held her back for a moment. When the Allfather looked up from his conversation and towards Loki and Chiara, Loki lost his grip, allowing Chiara to slide past him. Princess Chiara knelt down by the bed of the warrior, grasping his hand lightly. Her voice rang out like bells. "Nicholai, you here!"

Straining with effort, Nicholai looked up at the Princess, softly saying, "Chiara. Oh, Chiara, you are safe."

"I'm here," was her reply as her eyes traveled over his body. Her small hands trembled. Nicholai was dirty with blood and mud. He had taken quite a beating to protect the Princess and his body showed it. Her tiny hand brushed his cheek as she murmured his name again. Prince Loki was next to the Princess, watching her, but listening to his mother chatter off a list of ingredients that needed to be mixed together for her potion for the warrior. The prince looked down at the warrior, then to the princess.

Chiara's body slumped slightly, leaving Loki to catch her. Her eyes remained open, but instead of the normal, vibrant blue eyes, they were replaced with a glossy, glowing blue. Both Queen Frigga and Eir stopped their work and looked to Princess Chiara. Slowly, her white-blonde hair began to glow faintly, followed by an intricate pattern on her hands and neck.

"Mother," Loki spoke frantically, unsure of what to do as the glowing moved from Princess Chiara to Nicholai. The glow slowly sunk into Nicholai's body, to the organs resting beneath the skin. The glow was unlike any Loki had seen before. It shone silver and white and moved fluidly, as if following orders. Queen Frigga and Eir looked between each other, as if they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Let her work," Eir spoke. "This is how she heals him. She does not heal like we do. She heals from the inside out. She will do what she can for him internally, then it is up to us when she tires."

Every eye in the room, save for Nicholai's, were fixed on the glowing princess. Loki was the next to speak. "When she tires? Should we have something for her when she pulls out of this?"

"Yes," Queen Frigga spoke. "Have servants take food to her room, she will be tired, in need of food before rest."

The glowing princess remained in the same state for thirty minutes. Prince Loki held her, wrapping a cloak around her body when her skin felt cold to the touch. Slowly, she stirred.

Chiara POV:

"Rest, Nicholai," I murmured to him, leaning back, feeling a pair of strong, arms around me. Looking up, I first noticed that I was in Prince Loki's arms. I then noticed that I had a cloak around me. Lastly, I noticed that people were staring.

"Very well done, Princess," Eir spoke, breaking the silence. "You need more food and rest. It is up in your chambers."

"I'll take you," Prince Thor spoke up. All traces of humor from the dinner had faded and his face was serious. Loki helped me stand, looking to his mother.

"Loki, I need you here for a while," Queen Frigga nodded to Thor. I felt tiny compared to Thor as he took my hand and laid in his elbow. It was harder for me to keep up with Thor's giant steps. Thor seemed to bounce when he walked, unlike Loki who moved like a cat.

"You have had quite an adventurous day, have you not, Princess Chiara?" Thor's voice nearly echoed against the silent hall.

"I have," I slurred. I could feel the energy draining out of me. I desperately wanted to eat and sleep through the night and into the morning. He did not speak for the rest of the walk to my chambers, but I could feel him glance over at me. Thor kissed my knuckles as we arrived at my door, opening it for me.

"Here you are, My Lady," He grinned down at me.

"Thank you," I nodded and slipped inside of the room, grabbing for a roll of bread and clumsily stripping out of my dress. I did not even bother with trying to hang my dress up, it lay crumpled in a heap on the floor. Once in my nightgown, after finishing my bread, some cheese and some fruit, I laid down.

The sunlight was streaming through the window when I woke. An older maid was there, pulling back the curtains, then moving to draw a bath. I felt well rested and knew the I wanted to bath and dress quickly so that I could check on Nicholai.

"My Lady, your bath is ready. I shall be out here for when you are ready to dress." She spoke like a mother would, and I knew best not to agree. The bath was steaming hot with oils already in it. It did not take long for me to finish bathing and walk to the door.

Unlike the first day, I let the maid help with my dress and hair. She asked what I wanted to do with my hair, but I let her choose the style. She left it down in soft curls with a small braided crown. I left the room as she went to make the bed. Hurriedly, I walked to the kitchen to grab a small bite to eat and food for Nicholai when I woke. The kitchen overseer refused to let me carry a tray of food, but promised that one would be brought as soon as they prepared it. I did not argue with her because she stood taller and wider than I did. She looked of pure muscle and held her face in a permanent scowl.

"How is he doing?" I asked Eir as I pushed my way into the infirmary hall.

"Better," She replied, changing a bandage. "He was awake earlier and asked for you. He will be happy when he wakes next."

"Thank you, Lady Eir," I looked up at her. "You have not only healed me, but also a great friend of mine. I can never repay you." She made a 'tsking' noise at me and tried to brush it off as her job. I sat down next to Nicholai and looked at him. All of the grime had been washed off, leaving a tanned, scruffy man. I laid my hand in his, leaning back in the chair. Gazing out of the window, I spoke again, "You'll like it here, Nicholai. There's people to train with, good food, and a warm bed."

"I do like food," His voice was cracked from not having water. A huge smile crept across my face as I turned to look at him. "Princess Chiara, I am glad you are well."

"Always with the sense of humor, Nicholai," I laughed. "I would think you will be up and moving by the end of the day."

"I will be." He replied confidently. Carefully, I pushed into his mind and body, checking his injuries. Pulling out, I smiled to him. "I dislike it greatly when you do that."

"That is what saved your life, young man," Eir spoke, startling me and Nicholai. "Princess Chiara, Queen Frigga has requested your presence in her chambers."

"Be good, Nicholai. I brought you food," I told him, nodding to Eir. "I'm afraid I do not know where her chambers are."

"Ask the maid by the door, she will take you," Eir replied sharply. I shot a glance to Nicholai, shrugging my shoulders some. Just like Eir had promised, there was a maid by the door who silently led me to Queen Frigga's chambers. The servant girl barely knocked once before Queen Frigga's doors slid open to reveal the impressive sitting room. Queen Frigga sat at a table that looked to be made of precious metal with a porcelain tea pot in front of her.

"Hello, Your Highness," I curtsied shallowly before approaching her. "I was told that you requested me."

"Yes, Princess Chiara," She motioned to the seat across from here were an empty tea cup sat. "I wondered if you might have tea with me. Prince Loki has had his nose in a book lately and Thor is not one for tea."

"Of course," I smiled. "I'd be honored."

Before Queen Frigga spoke again, my tea was poured and milk and sugar added.

"The warrior brought in last night, Nicholai, was he your travel companion?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, he was," I spoke as I sipped my tea. As I set my cup down, I fiddled at the cloth bracelet around my wrist. Queen Frigga opened her mouth to speak, but the doors swung open again, revealing Prince Loki.

"Mother!" He shouted before realizing how close both Frigga and I were. "Pardon me, I did not know you had company."

"Please, Loki, join us," Queen Frigga motioned as she conjured up a third chair and place setting for her son. I watched a perfect tea cup form in front of my eyes. As I looked up, I caught a twinkle in Queen Frigga's eyes and smiled. "What is so important, Loki?"

Loki took a drink of his tea, glancing to me, then to his mother. Carefully crafting his lie, he spoke. "I was just wanting to confirm plans for the feast tonight."

"Ah, well, we have plenty of time for that after lunch," She smiled to him, turning back towards me. "I was just going to ask Princess Chiara about her healing technique from last night."

"Yes, I have never seen anything like it," Prince Loki agreed. I soon found myself underneath both of their gazes.

"Lotte, my mother's handmaiden taught me as I grew up. She believed that I should at least know how to heal injuries," I replied with a small smile.

"Would you be willing to try to teach me," Prince Loki asked suddenly. It surprised me for a second and I furrowed my brows.

"I could try, Prince Loki," I took another drink of my tea before speaking again. "You practice magic as well, correct?"

"Yes, mother and I both do," he stated proudly.

"May I ask if either of you would be kind enough to help me practice and learn?" I looked between the two. Queen Frigga was smiling like she knew something that we didn't. Loki held a hopeful expression and bright eyes.

"Of course, Princess Chiara," Queen Frigga spoke softly. "I am afraid that I do not have the time to. Loki, would you mind taking time out of your schedule to?"

"Not at all," He spoke again, attempting to calm his expression. Just as Loki finished speaking, two servants brought in a tray of food for us for lunch. They quickly cleared the tea set and replaced it with cream and gold plates. "Are you nervous for the feast tonight, Princess Chiara?"

"A little," I admitted. "I've never been to something like this. Nicholai thought it best that we did not draw attention to ourselves. What will it be like?"

"There will be an abundance of food for everyone that wants to attend," Queen Frigga spoke. "And if one does not feel like eating right away, there will be plenty of dancing."

"It will probably last until the early hours of the morning," Loki quipped, leaning back in his chair. I looked to him as I spoke.

"Do you not enjoy the feasts?"

"Oh, no, I enjoy them plenty," He lied smoothly. I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Do you dance, Prince Loki?" I asked, looking over to him.

"A bit, Princess," He smiled softly.

"More than 'a bit', Loki, don't be so modest," Queen Frigga scolded. I giggled slightly and she spoke to me this time. "Loki loves to dance, though he rarely gets the chance to."

"Perhaps," I paused. "I could have the first dance with you, Prince Loki?"

There was a pregnant pause in the room. Frigga was looking at Loki, Loki was looking at me. Subconsciously, I bit my lip gently.

"Perhaps you can," He replied with a grin. A smile broke out over my face as well as Queen Frigga's. We talked through lunch about what I could expect from the feast. I felt more and more naive as the conversation progressed. I knew nothing of what I was supposed to do or how to act.

Politely, I excused myself from the conversations and walked to the gardens for fresh air. My feet carried me to the same place Loki had taken me the night before. It looked very different in the daylight. Smiling to myself, I laid down on the grass in the sunlight and looked up at the sky.

"Princess Chiara," a booming voice sounded overhead. I blinked my eyes opened to see Thor standing above me.

"Prince Thor," I said as I sat up, looking around. I must have dozed off in the grass.

"You shall get a sunburn if you sleep out here," He joked. "The feast is in two hours time, should you not be getting ready?"

"Is it that late already?" I exclaimed, standing up quickly. A wave of vertigo hit me and I held out my hand to steady myself. Thor's hand enclosed mine as he chuckled.

"Yes, let me walk you to your chambers."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is set Pre-Thor. POV will change, I will let you know when it does. I own Chiara. Marvel owns the rest.**

 **I** **'** **m making up some of the customs in this chapter, they do not reflect Marvel** **'** **s traditional customs for Asgardians.**

…

Third Person POV:

After lunch and tea with his mother, Prince Loki excused himself. The dark haired prince found his footsteps taking him to the hallway that contained both prince's and the princess's chamber. Prince Loki briefly looked inside of the brown leather bound book he was holding. The leather was worn and the writing on the cover nearly gone. He knocked twice at Princess Chiara's chambers and waited for her to open the doors. After only waiting two minutes, he shouted to a passing servant.

"You," He looked to the young servant. "Have you seen Princess Chiara?"

"No, Your Highness," the servant trembled under his gaze. "I believe that she is in the gardens, that is what another girl said."

The Prince nodded, dismissing the girl and turning to his own room. He threw the door open and set the book on his table. Curious, he walked to his balcony and stepped outside into the sunlight. The young prince scanned the gardens below him and spotted the princess laying in the sun. He breathed out a sigh and took in her appearance. Princess Chiara's white hair was fanned out below her, the dark dress she wore contrasted her skin even more in the sunlight. He was certain that if he was closer, he could see the veins beneath her skin.

Prince Loki leaned on the railing, resting his chin in his hand and watching the princess lay in the sunlight. He stood on the balcony for a few minutes before walking back inside and picking up the book that he had before.

Chiara POV:

Thor held his hand out to me to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled me up from my spot on the garden ground. As Prince Thor tugged me to my feet, my skirt caught under my shoes, causing me to trip into him.

"Umph," I softly let out as I hit his chest. It was like hitting a brick wall. My face flushed as I stuttered, "I'm so sorry."

"'Tis okay, Princess Chiara," Thor laughed out. I quickly turned my head, hiding my heated face. "Shall I walk you to your chambers?"

"No," I almost shouted. Quickly, I added, "I mean, no, that's all right. You also have a feast to get ready for. I can walk myself."

"It is not a problem, Princess Chiara, I do not mind." Thor's face was confused, almost frowning.

"I shall see you at the feast," I nodded, ducking underneath his arm and away from him. Once in my sitting room, I dropped my face into my hands. I could not believe that I had tripped over my own dress. Elves were known for their grace, and I had been very ungraceful. Taking a deep breath, I looked at my reflection, deciding that I had to be extremely graceful at the feast tonight.

"Your highness," a young servant girl entered the room, she curtsied. "I was sent to help you get ready for the feast tonight."

"Of course," I replied. "Will you draw a bath for me, please?"

The girl drew up a bath, putting oils into the water, before setting out my dress and shoes in the other room. The bath was steaming hot and helped me forget my clumsiness from earlier. I quickly bathed and washed my long hair before getting out and drying off. The girl motioned me to sit in front of my mirror as she efficiently dried my hair. I stepped into my gown and laced it up before letting her continue with my hair.

Together, we decided on a thick braid from each ear, connecting in the back, with tight curls floating down the rest of my back. Her fingers worked quickly in my hair, pinning the braid in place. Just as she finished, there was a knock at the door. I smoothed my emerald gown and nodded to her. She opened the door to reveal Prince Loki, dressed in his finest clothes with a thin silver crown resting on his head. He bowed shallowly to me, smiling as he spoke, "Your Highness, I have brought a welcoming gift for you."

"You should not have, Prince Loki," I spoke as I returned his bow. He held out a small, black box and I took it gently. As I took the gift, he dismissed my servant and watched me intently. He nodded to me, waiting for me to open it. I gently set the box down and lifted the lid. Inside was a thin silver tiara adorned with moonstones, opals and diamonds. Even in the dim lighting of my room, it sparkled brilliantly. I gasped and looked up at him. "You should not have."

"You cannot attend your first royal feast without a tiara," He spoke again, gently taking it from me. Loki motioned for me to look into the mirror as he stood behind me and positioned it securely onto my head. "I do believe that it suits you, Chiara."

"It's beautiful, Loki," I looked up at him. "You must have had it being made for days."

"Yes," he replied, proudly he added. "I designed it myself. I hoped you would like it."

"It's beautiful," I said again as I stood up. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a hug. Hesitantly, I felt his arms wrap around me to return the hug. I tugged away from him gently and looked at both of us in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," he spoke softly. "Come, let us go to the feast."

I nodded and laid my hand in his elbow, smiling up to him. Together, we walked down to the Great Hall where the feast was being held. I paused for a moment at the corner before the hall, taking a deep breath. Loki gently squeezed my hand, giving me a reassuring glance. I took a step forward and continued on. At the door, Loki smiled at me, stepping in front of me to be introduced to the hall of waiting guests.

"Prince Loki of Asgard," a booming voice spoke. Loki stepped into the hall, a gentle clapping followed him. I smoothed my dress again as I got ready for my name. "Princess Chiara of the Elves."

I was momentarily blinded by the light from the Great Hall. As soon as my name was spoken, I could hear the murmurs from the guests. A gentle smile found its way to my face, standing tall, I walked into the Great Hall. Most of the guests craned their heads to get a better look, but every guest stepped out of my way as I walked to the Allfather. My head was held high, shoulders back, eyes forward. Odin, Frigga, Thor and Loki sat in their respective chairs on the throne stand. The moment I stepped in front of the Allfather, everyone around me bowed and curtsied deeply to the Allfather. I followed their suit, waiting for him to tell me to rise.

"Rise, Princess Chiara of the Elves," the Allfather's booming voice spoke. I rose first, followed by the rest of the crowd at a wave of his hand. He stood up and offered me his hand, which I took. Following his motion, I stepped onto the throne stand with him. "I present to the highborns of Asgard, Princess Chiara of the Elves. She is under Asgard's protection for as long as the royal family sees fit."

When Odin was through speaking, the guests bowed deeply again before me. Slowly, they rose and looked to me. Suddenly, I felt a gentle push in my mind. I immediately threw up barriers, but released them when I heard Loki's voice in my head. _They are waiting for you to start the feast. Accept and thank the Allfather, then tell them the feast has begun._

"Thank you for your kindness, Allfather," I spoke to him, then back to the people. "I declare the feast officially begun. Enjoy."

The kitchen maids began bringing out food almost before I could finish speaking and music began softly playing in the background. The hall was filled with chatter and laughter as I moved from the thrones. Queen Frigga walked to me, Prince Loki at her side.

"You look beautiful, Princess Chiara," Queen Frigga spoke softly to me as Loki held out a hand for me to take.

"Thank you, my Queen," I smiled to her, taking Loki's hand.

"Would you excuse us, mother? I do believe that I promised Princess Chiara the first dance." Prince Loki almost pulled me away before his mother nodded.

Odin took Frigga's hand and lead her to the dancing portion of the hall. Loki followed suit with me, putting a hand on my waist and another enclosing my hand. I placed on hand in his and the other rested on his shoulder. His hand on my waist was light, but also firm enough to hold me close. I looked up at him and smiled as I saw him looking down at me. We seemed to move across the dance floor in perfect rhythm. Before I knew it, he was twirling me around at the start of the second song. I quickly followed his suit and adjusted my hand placements for the next song. I was about to be spun around when Thor tapped his brother's shoulder.

"May I steal this dance, brother?" Loki hesitantly nodded. Both he and I bowed to each other and he kissed my knuckles with a mischievous grin. I blushed softly and turned to Thor, who was not as skilled in dancing as Loki. More than once, Thor stepped on my toes, but he managed to keep the dance moving, unlike Volstagg who had given up dancing and was eating with a maiden on his lap. Thor's hands in mine were not as soft as Loki's, but rather rougher and larger. Everything about Thor seemed to be larger, except his height. His hand cupped my waist a little too roughly. I could feel his hand brushing against the fabric of my dress as he spun me, unsure if it was the right time to do so. At the end of the dance, we bowed to each other. Unlike his brother, he did not kiss my knuckles. Carefully moving to the dining portion, I snagged a small snack off a tray. On my way over, many of the guests bowed to me, calling me Princess. It was something that would take a while to get used to.

"May I have this dance, fair maiden?" I heard a soft voice from behind me. Turning around, I saw Nicholai standing there with a grin on his face. He looked to be healed fully. Nicholai held out a hand for me to take, which I did. He was dressed in a fine tunic the color of the night sky with silver buttons. His trousers were black with black boots on his feet.

"Of course," I giggled as he brought me back to the dance floor. "You look very handsome, like an army general. That's what you have always wanted, right?"

He caught my eyes with his, a small frown on his face. He spun me around before he spoke. "And you look like a Princess."

"Thank you," I spoke, looking down. "You want to be an army general, right?"

"Yes, but not if it means leaving you, Chiara. You are my priority, you know that right?" He gently tilted my head up.

"I've taken so much of your life, I want you to be happy. I plan on asking the Allfather for a spot in his army for you, if that it what you wish," I spoke, looking up at him. He nodded gently and I smiled. We continued the dance in silence, my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, it was a steady thump against my ear.

"Sir Nicholai," a deep voice rumbled. "May I interrupt your dance?"

"Of course, Allfather," he spoke. I looked up to see the Allfather standing there, taking my hands in his. Much like Thor, his hands were big and rough, but they were rough with age. He was much more graceful than Thor, which I was thankful for.

"Both of my sons have had the pleasure of dancing with you. I thought that I might cut in before Loki tries to steal you away for more dancing," he chuckled.

"I do not think that I would try to stop him if he did," I replied, quickly I added. "He is a wonderful dancer."

"And not Thor?" He questioned, looking down at me with a grin.

"Thor is a good dancer as well," I smiled. "May I be so bold as to ask a favor, Allfather?"

"Speak your mind, child," he nodded, spinning me around in a circle. I caught a glimpse of Loki dancing with his mother and Thor at the table. Nicholai was standing by Lady Sif, but watching me as she spoke.

"It has always been a wish of Nicholai's to be an army general. I ask for a chance for him to excel in your ranks and hold the title," I looked up at him. "He has put his wishes on hold because of me for so long. I know that he will be a good fit in your army."

"Of course, child. I shall speak to him about this matter tomorrow," the Allfather nodded to me. I bowed deeply to him as the song ended.

"You've been quite popular amongst the royal family tonight," Loki's smooth voice spoke in my ear. I turned quickly, meeting him eye to eye.

"I suppose I have," I pondered, moving to the balcony. "Although, I do believe that your dance was my favorite dance."

"Was it?" Loki questioned.

"You see, although Thor is a lovely dancer," I spoke, dropping my voice, "he steps on toes." Loki laughed, looking towards me. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight and I smiled.

"And of your dance with the Allfather?"

"Lovely, but not quite what I enjoy," I spoke, moving to the other side of him. He turned to look at me.

"Oh? And what is it that you enjoy?"

"I enjoy something of a fast pace, with less toe stepping," I nodded, looking towards the gardens. "I also do not particularly care for balls and feasts." Loki moved closer to me, putting a hand on the left side of me on the balcony, he leaned down closer to my face.

"What do you care for, Princess Chiara?" He spoke softly, breathing in my face. He was so close to my face, our noses almost touching. He smelt of leather, spice and nature. Mentally, I shook my head before taking a deep breath to clear my head. As I slipped out of his grasp, I glanced to the feast.

"I believe that we are missed." I quickly stepped around him and walked back into the feast, leaving him alone on the balcony.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is set Pre-Thor. POV will change, I will let you know when it does. I own Chiara. Marvel owns the rest.**

…

Claire POV:

My entire body relaxed after I left Loki alone on the balcony. He was so close and every fiber of my body screamed at me to kiss him. Clenching and unclenching my hands, I found myself sitting down at a table to eat. The smell of food had drawn me in and it was then that I realized that I had not eaten much for dinner and it was already late.

A flash of green and gold drew my eyes. Loki was slipping through the crowd from the balcony to the doors to leave. I glanced around at the rest of the guests. Thor was talking and dancing with friends. Nicholai was speaking with some of the guards from Odin's army. Odin and Frigga were slowly dancing, speaking to each other. With a small sigh, I exited the hall and started for the gardens. I needed a place to clear my head and think. The hallways echoed with my footsteps as I walked. The gardens were empty, as I expected, save for a few guards. I quietly found a spot that I could sit amongst the flowers. Gently, I touched a petal on the flower nearest to me.

Looking down at my hands, I pulled my cloth bracelet off, looking at my birthmark. I took a deep breath, then looked up at the sky. Speaking to no one I said, "Is this a blessing or a curse?"

I was not expecting a reply, and I did not get one. I wished that I had someone other than Nicholai to talk to about my heritage. Looking back down at my hands, my fingers slowly traced the form. Briefly, I wondered if he had one too. What if he already knew? I rested my head in my hands.

Third Person POV:

Prince Loki slipped out of the dining hall unnoticed, it was something that he had practiced many times. He was frustrated with himself and with Princess Chiara. Like a child would, the prince stomped up to his chambers. His magic lashed out in a great green flash, sending loose books and chairs across the room. Quickly, he discarded his armor and clothed himself in his sleeping clothes.

Deciding to get some air, Loki walked to the balcony and threw the doors open. The cool night air washed over his body and into his room. With a lazy flick of his wrist, he righted everything that had been disturbed in his moment of rage. For a brief moment, his dark eyes scanned the garden, sensing something was off. His eyes landed on Princess Chiara, sitting on an elegantly carved wooden bench. He leaned over the railing some, watching the Princess with her head resting in her hands.

His heart gave a sharp tug inside of his chest, but Loki sneered and turned away, slamming the doors shut.

Chiara POV:

I looked up at the sky again trying to find my favorite constellation, but unable to recognize any of the stars. With a frown, I stood slowly, brushing my dress off. The hallways were still silent, however, when passing the dining hall, it was loud with excitement. My feet quickly found their way to my chambers. Once inside, I changed into bed clothes and took my hair down. Just as I laid the brush on my vanity, a rather loud thump came from the room next to me. Loki's room. Quickly, I tied my cloth bracelet back onto my wrist and drew on my dressing robe.

"Loki," I spoke softly as I knocked. "Are you alright? I heard a-"

I was cut off as the door swung open, Loki standing in the entry way. His face was hard, but immediately softened as he saw me. "Princess Chiara, what are you doing here? You should be at your feast."

"I got bored," I shrugged with a small smile. "I heard a noise from your room. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." He thought for a moment. "Won't you come in?"

He stood to one side of the door, giving me plenty room to come in. I smiled and nodded, walking into his room. Loki's room was decorated in deep greens and golds, much like I expected. It was adorned with ceiling tall bookshelves, stocked with books that had to be older than I was. Softly, I breathed out, "Wow.

"Impressive, right?" He spoke, I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. I glanced back to him before walking to the bookshelves. His eyes were on me as I scanned the titles.

"Do you know all of these languages?" I turned back to him.

"Most of them," he shrugged, walking over to me. I could feel his body heat against mine.

"That's impressive," I smiled, looking up at him to see him grin. He sat down at a small table.

"I stepped out for some air a bit ago," he spoke. "I saw you in the gardens."

"Oh," was all I managed to squeak out. I kept my eyes on the books, not daring to look at him.

"You looked upset. You had your head in your hands, as if you were crying."

"No," I turned to him, breathing a small sigh of relief. "Things have just been happening so fast. I have a lot of things I am supposed to be doing."

He nodded and motioned to the seat beside him. I sat down, looking at him. He closed the book he had in front of him, then looked to me. "This is all new to you, is it not?"

"Yes, I have not had the proper schooling to prepare me like you and Prince Thor have. Perhaps, you could teach me?"

"I am sure my mother could."

"I am sure she could too," I spoke to him, frowning slightly. "However, I would like to spend time with you as well. And if I am correct, then you have promised to help me learn and practice my magic."

"I did." He smiled. "I will teach you, if you wish."

"I do," I said with a small laugh. "Do you know if the library has any books on my heritage? I know that we are a secretive race, but I am afraid I do not know much of it myself."

"I believe it does. We will go look tomorrow or the next day. Fair enough?"

"Yes!"

Loki and I sat in a comfortable silence while each of us read a book. It was not until I started to nod off that Loki spoke again. His voice was soft, "You are tired."

"Maybe just a little," I admitted, looking back down at the book in my hands. At that moment, I realized that I had read the same paragraph of writing three times. Loki gave me a stern look and I spoke again. "Maybe a lot?"

"You should go to bed. Would you like me to walk you to your chambers?" Loki stood slowly, stretching. His body stretched up to the sky, making him look more fluid and thin than he already was.

"Let me finish this chapter, then I will go," I smiled to him, trying to hide a yawn behind my hands. He nodded and moved to his bedside table to arrange a few things. I buried my head back into the book, forcing myself to stay awake and focused long enough to finish the chapter I was on.

Third Person POV:

Prince Loki looked up from his thick book to notice the princess drifting in and out of sleep, her head nodding. After voicing his concern over her lack of sleep, she pleaded with him to let her finish the chapter of the book. He smiled fondly as he was reminded very much of himself when his own mother would scold him for not going to bed on time.

After agreeing to let her finish the chapter, he moved to his bed table. Carefully, he set up a set of sleeping crystals to ensure he slept well and without dreams. As he turned back to the table where the young girl sat, he sighed softly. Chiara was curled up in the chair, book laying limply in her hands. Her white-blonde hair covered part of her face as her head lolled to one shoulder. Loki smiled softly and moved to the princess. Gently, he tugged the book from her grasp and laid it on the table. He brushed her hair from her face and gathered her into his arms. Chiara's head rested on his shoulder, his arms behind her shoulders and underneath her knees.

He frowned at how light she felt and slowly walked to the door, looking down at her. Her small hands clenched and unclenched in her lap and he briefly wondered what she was dreaming about. A small sound escaped her throat, a sound between a whimper and a groan. Instantly, he stopped, looking over her to make sure he hadn't hurt her. There was a small furrow between her eyes on her brow, but she looked unharmed. With a gentle push, he opened his door and walked down the hallway to her chambers. As he pushed her chambers open, he realized just how bare her room was. He made a mental note to have some decorations put up for her.

Very carefully, Loki laid Chiara down on her bed, pulling the blankets over her small frame. The prince sat on the side of the bed for a moment more, brushing her hair from her face. Chiara face was soft and carefree while she slept, she looked as if she had not had to endure the hardships of the world. As the prince moved to leave, Chiara's hand clenched onto his tunic, as if she was trying to hold him there. He sat back down and watched her sleep for a moment longer, holding her hand and gently rubbing circles into it.

Chiara POV:

As I finished the chapter, I could feel myself slipping off to sleep. I tried to fight it, desperate to stay awake. As I drifted off, I could feel something pick me up and I let out a small groan of protest.

Suddenly, I found myself in the gardens of the Asgardian palace. I was dressed in a thick, long sleeve dress with fur boots on my feet. There was snow on the ground and the winter flowers were just starting to bloom.

"Princess!" I heard a voice yell. I turned to see my handmaiden running towards me with a fur lined cloak. "You will catch a cold one of these days, you will!"

"I am sure, thank you," I laughed as she helped me clip my cloak on. The snow began to fall again as I dismissed the handmaiden.

"What are you doing?" A sharp voice tore me away from the frozen fountain. Loki stood behind me, dressed in sleeping clothes meant for the summer.

"What are you doing here?" I looked at him. I started to panic. "What is this?"

"You must be dream projecting," he stepped closer. A golden haze covered his body for a moment, changing his night clothes to clothing more suitable for the weather. "It happens, it is okay."

"Princess! Princess!" A guard shouted, running towards us. Loki stepped to move out of the way, but the guard seemed to run straight through him. I looked to Loki, then to the guard. "You must come, Nicholai's been hurt!"

"Chiara, this is a dream," Loki spoke, sensing my fear. "Just a dream, Nicholai is safe in his room."

I took a step back, feeling dizzy suddenly. The garden and the snow faded away from my vision, leaving Loki and I standing in our winter clothes. The next flash of color was that of the color of fire. I stood on a dock by the ocean, Loki beside me. I was dressed in formal clothing, all black. A large wooden boat sailed away from the dock that was filled with people.

"Do the honors," a solemn voiced Odin spoke. His face was etched with sorrow as he handed me a bow and arrow. A man stood at my side, holding a torch to light the arrow.

"Chiara!" Loki yelled out again. I spun towards him, breathing heavily.

"Loki, how do I stop it," I cried. I could feel tears in my eyes threatening to spill over. Like the garden scene before, the dock and the ocean faded from view, leaving me in darkness. This time, I was alone. Loki was no longer with me. I spun around, frantically searching for something. If Loki was right, if this was a dream, I just had to wake myself up.

Suddenly, there was a rocking sensation, almost like I was on a boat.

"Chiara," I heard a distance voice said. "Come on, wake up, Chiara."

The rocking continued, increasing in speed until I snapped my eyes open to come face to face with Loki. White-blonde hair crowded my vision and I forced air through my lungs. Loki brought his hands up and pushed my hair from my face, pulling my chin up to meet his eyes. His eyes searched mine for a moment before he hugged me to his chest. I could feel his hands gently stroking my hair as I whispered.

"What was that?"

"You were having a nightmare and managed to project it to me," He explained, holding me tightly. "Your magic must have connected with mine. It's a very rare thing to be able to do."

"I'm sorry," I squeaked out and looked up at him. "It felt so real though."

"Don't be sorry," he spoke as he rubbed my back. He gently picked me up and I clutched at his shoulder. "You are going to sleep in my bed tonight. Tomorrow, we will go to the market and pick out a set of crystals for you."


	6. Chapter 6

**This is set Pre-Thor. POV will change, I will let you know when it does. I own Chiara. Marvel owns the rest.**

…

Third Person POV:

Prince Loki gently laid the princess on his bed with a soft smile.

"Where will you sleep? I can sleep on your lounge," Chiara voiced, sitting up in the bed.

"Nonsense." Loki waved his hand and a small bed appeared at the foot of the regal bed that Chiara was sitting in. "I shall sleep here."

"Trade me," She said stubbornly. "I do not want to take your bed."

"No, now sleep," was the Prince's final word. The Princess huffed and laid back into the plush pillows. Within moments, she was asleep. Prince Loki looked over her small form, taking in her appearance even after her nightmare. Her face bore signs of worry, but sleep made her body relax. She was wearing a pale blue nightgown and her hair was lose. His gaze was caught on her left wrist though. It wasn't until then that he noticed that she always wore a thick, black cloth bracelet. He frowned and mentally wondered why, making a note to look in the book he had already found on her race.

Morning came faster than either of the royals wanted. The light from the sun shone in through the windows, whose curtains were left unclosed. Prince Loki was up first, closing the curtains swiftly to allow a few more moments of sleep for Chiara. He made his was to his bathroom to get ready for the morning. By the time he was done, Chiara had silently left the room. Without hesitation, he waved a hand and his own bed was made and the temporary bed had vanished.

Chiara POV:

I had woken in Loki's bed and the events from the night came rushing back into my head. I could hear Loki in the bathroom and decided to go get dressed as well. As I entered my room, I realized that my handmaiden had not been by yet and I was relieved. The last thing I needed was gossip being spread around the palace. The dress I picked out for the day was simple but still elegant. I reminded myself to thank Loki for the clothes as I knew they were his doing. Briefly, I wondered if I could bother him to let me look around the market when we went.

There was a sharp knock at my door as I finished my hair for the day. Loki entered with a smile and a cloak in his hands. He was dressed in elegant clothes, but not overly flashy. His cloak was black and dark green with his symbol as a pin for the neck. At seeing his symbol, I bit my lip softly.

"Good morning, Princess Chiara," he bowed deeply. I found myself blushing and letting a small giggle escape my lips.

"Prince Loki," I curtsied low. "How do you fair this morning?"

"Very well," he replied, taking my cloak from my arm. "Come, let us have breakfast and then we shall be off to the market."

"Of course," I took Loki's other arm and together we set of for the dining hall. "Can I look around a bit in the market?"

"I do not think that would be a problem," he replied, giving me a small smile. A guard held the door for the dining hall open for Loki and I. Thor was already sitting there, eating like it would be his last meal. Nicholai was also there, talking with the Warriors Three. As he looked up and caught my eye, I smiled. Loki and I sat across from each other. Nicholai was on my side and Sif on Loki's.

"Where are you off to today?" Nicholai asked, immediately turning his attention to me.

"Loki and I are going to the market," I spoke softly, gathering a few things on my plate to eat.

"Will you have guards?" Worry filled Nicholai's voice. "Perhaps I should cancel my plans and come with you."

"I shall not let you cancel!" Thor's voice rang out.

"Then who shall I beat at sparring," Fandral laughed.

"I will be okay, Nicholai. Have your fun with Prince Thor, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif," I told him, taking a small bite of my food.

"We shall have a guard. I would never dream of taking Princess Chiara outside of the palace with protection," Loki spoke up. His eyes flashed dark for a second, before returning to his normal color.

"You worry for nothing, Nicholai," I laughed. Nicholai nodded and continued to eat and talk with Thor and his friends. I gave Loki a small smile.

"How did you enjoy the feast last night, Princess Chiara," Fandral asked, leaning into Nicholai to get closer to me.

"I thought it was very enjoyable. I loved the dancing," I smiled, glancing to Loki, then back to Fandral.

"I do not believe that I had the honor of a dance," Fandral frowned, trying to remember. I gave a small laugh, finishing my food and standing up.

"Perhaps at the next feast," I nodded. Loki stood up with me. "Are you ready to depart?"

"Yes," Loki replied coolly, taking my hand in his arm and leading me away from the dining hall.

"Fandral is something else," I spoke as we stepped outside. Loki helped me into my cloak, pinning it for me before moving to his own.

"He is," Loki said shortly. He clasped his pin and started for the stables.

"Loki," I said, running slightly to catch up to him. "What is troubling you?"

"Nothing," He lied, walking into the stables.

"You lie, Prince Loki," I hissed softly, stepping in front of him. I had to look up at him to catch his eye.

"How did you," He started to speak. "Never mind that."

"Tell me what is troubling you, Loki."

"Nicholai is protective of you," He spoke, stepping around me. He pointed to two horses and the stable hand immediately started work on getting them ready. I laughed at his tone.

"Are you jealous of Nicholai?" I laughed. "Loki, Nicholai is my friend. He is a guardian for me. A protector."

"Does he not want more," Loki looked down at me. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, he cannot. He knows this, Loki. His heart will be captured by a different maiden soon."

"You know this for a fact, Chiara," Loki questioned. "You are not a seer."

"I know that Nicholai does not love me like you think. I am a partial seer, though." I said, running my fingers over the nose of the nearest horse. Loki sent me a glare and I spoke again, laughing a little. "Please, lighten your mood. I want my first trip to the market to be an exciting one! I do not want it to be held down by foul moods."

"Of course, Princess," Loki mocked.

Third Person POV:

As the princess and the prince entered the hall, they were greeted with smiles from the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, Nicholai and Thor. Chiara sat next to Nicholai while Loki choose the seat across from her. Nicholai noticed the cloaks in Loki's arms before Loki handed them off to a handmaid. His eyes narrowed and he looked to Chiara. His previous thoughts and conversation abandoned.

"Where are you off to today?" The warrior spoke to Chiara.

"Loki and I are going to the market." Her voice was soft, but full of excitement. Nicholai recalled how excited she would get when they passed through a town with a market. They could never stay long though. The princess reached for some fruit and bread for her plate.

"Will you have guards? Perhaps I should cancel my plans and come with you." Nicholai voiced in a worried tone. He did not trust the trickster god with the princess. Loki rolled his eyes and took a bite of food. Thor nearly spat out his drink as he spoke loudly.

"I shall not let you cancel!" For once, Loki was grateful for Thor's insistent nature. The princess ate her food quietly while Loki watched her. He thought, personally, that she would collapse any minute because of how small she was.

"Then who shall I beat a sparring!" Fandral called out, though he was only a few seats down.

"I will be okay, Nicholai," She assured him. "Have your fun with Prince Thor, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif." She took another bite of her food. Both Nicholai and Loki caught onto Thor's name. When Chiara spoke, Loki held no title. It was as if he was a friend, or more than a friend. But when it came to Thor, she always called him Prince or Your Highness. Nicholai looked to Loki as he spoke.

"We shall have a guard. I would never dream of taking Princess Chiara outside of the palace with protection." Loki looked to Nicholai. The men exchanged a long, hard glare.

"You worry for nothing, Nicholai." Chiara laughed, the sound like bells in a breeze. She gaze Loki a smile, which he unwillingly returned. Loki knew Nicholai did not trust him with _his_ princess.

"How did you enjoy the feast last night, Princes Chiara?" Fandral leaned onto the table, trying to move closer to Chiara. Loki pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"I thought it was very enjoyable." Loki sensed that Chiara was choosing her words carefully. She glanced to Loki, surveying his plate, then back to Fandral. "I loved the dancing."

"I do not believe that I had the honor of a dance." Fandral pouted. Chiara laughed a little again.

"Perhaps, at the next feast." She stood up and Loki followed her suit. "Are you ready to depart?"

"Yes." Loki nodded to her. The prince too her hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow, gathering the cloaks from the handmaiden in the other. Neither spoke until they exited the dining hall. Loki motioned for her to stop. He gently pinned the cloak onto her so she would not have to do it herself. He would never admit it aloud, but he thought that she looked beautiful.

"Fandral is something else." Chiara spoke as he finished pinning it.

"He is." Loki pinned his own cloak and started walking to the stables. He did not offer Chiara his arm like before. Chiara stood there for a moment, confused at his sudden mood swing.

"Loki," She called after him. In one hand she bundled her skirt so she would not trip on it. She caught up to him just outside of the stables. "What is troubling you?"

"Nothing." His tone was clipped in the lie. The prince moved into the stables. The stablehands stopped what they were doing to assist the royals.

"You lie, Prince Loki," Chiara whispered, too low for anyone but the prince to hear. She stepped in front of him, blocking his path, and looked up at him.

"How did you," Loki spoke, cutting his own self off. No one had been able to see past his lies, why could she? "Never mind that."

"Tell me what is troubling you," She pleaded with him. She was hurt that Loki would lie to her and it was showing in her eyes.

"Nicholai is protective of you." The prince pointed to two horses, a pure white horse and a pure black horse. The worker started to work on getting them ready for the royals. Chiara giggled at Loki's tone of voice. He glared to her.

"Are you jealous of Nicholai?" She giggled again. The young royal did not have to speak, his facial expression gave him away. "Loki, Nicholai is my friend. He is a guardian for me. A protector."

"Does he not want more?" Loki stared down at her. The princess shook her head slowly and the prince's brow furrowed.

"No," She spoke. "He cannot. He knows this, Loki. His heart will be captured by a different maiden soon." Loki's brows furrowed again.

"You know this for a fact, Chiara? You are not a seer." The god of lies could detect no lie in her voice though. Instantly he became curious.

"I know that Nicholai does not love me like you think. I am a partial seer, though." The princess explained. Her fingers found the nose of a brown and white horse nearby and she was absentmindedly petting it. Loki continued to look at Chiara. "Please, lighten your mood. I want my first trip to the market to be an exciting one! I do not want it to be held down by foul moods."

"Of course, Princess," Loki nodded in a teasing tone. A weight felt as if it had been lifted from his heart, though he wondered how she could know what she did.

Chiara POV:

Loki had walked away for a moment, promising to be back soon. He said he had to speak with the guards about our trip to the market. I watched the stablehand finish preparing the horses. One horse was pure white with dark eyes. The other was black as tar. I smiled to myself, picking the white horse for me to ride, leaving Loki with the dark horse. My fingers brushed over the nose of the white horse.

"They're ready, Your Highness," a young man spoke as he finished with the dark horse.

"Thank you," I nodded to him. "What is her name?"

"Manghild, Your Highness," the worker replied. He pointed to the dark horse. "And his is Eerikki." I nodded to the worker as he left.

"Manghild," I cooed to the horse. Her ears perked up at the sound of her name. I gently stroked her mane and neck.

My mind kept wandering to the conversation at breakfast and the small argument Loki and I had. Perhaps you should tell him, a voice rang out in my head. I quickly shook the thought away. I was not ready for Asgard to know my secret.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is set Pre-Thor. POV will change, I will let you know when it does. I own Chiara. Marvel owns the rest.**

…

 **Chiara POV:**

"Are you ready, Princess?" Loki's voice sounded in the stable behind me. It startled me, making me jump slightly. I kept both hands on my horse's nose and twisted to look to him.

"Yes, I am," I smiled to him. "I've chosen her to ride today. You can ride him."

"I am hurt, I do not even get a choice?" Loki playfully frowned.

"No, you do not," I giggled, moving to the side of the mare. Loki walked to my side, offering a hand to help me into the saddle. I accepted his help, twisting slightly to ride like a proper lady, side-saddle. Loki quickly mounted the dark horse and lead us out of the stables. There were four guards, dressed in their finest, waiting outside of the barn for us.

"Are you ready, Your Highness's," One of the guards spoke. Unlike the others, he wore a small pin on his right breast. I quickly pieced together that he was of higher ranking than the other three.

"Yes," Loki spoke, allowing the leader to take the lead of the grouping. One of the guards rode to each side of me and Loki and the last guard took the rear. We were inclosed in the royal guards. I glanced to Loki, raising an eyebrow.

"Is this necessary?" I asked him, letting my horse follow the front horse. "This seems like a lot of protection just to go to the market."

"If it was just me and Thor, it would be an excess of protection. However, since you are with me, I will not chance your safety," Loki looked over at me. I sighed and shook my head slightly. The guard to Loki's side began talking to him and I took the chance to look around at my surroundings. Loki sat straight-backed in his saddle. He looked every bit like a prince should. I smiled slightly at the thought, then looked at the path we were taking. It was open, and looked well traveled. The sun shone bright in the sky and bathed the trees around us.

As we neared the town, people emerged from their houses to catch a glimpse of us. Children ran from the doors to the fences around the properties and smiled, waving excitedly. I gave a gracious wave back and a smile. Loki smiled softly at them as well, though not offering a wave. I noticed they were all dressed in plain, working clothes, but looked healthy enough. The houses grew closer and closer together the nearer we got to the market.

"There is a house just outside of the city that we will leave the horses. They will be taken care of while we wander the market," Loki informed me as we drew closer. I could smell the baked breads and hear people on the other side of the wall. We reached the house a moment later and a man and his wife came to meet us. The guards dismounted first before nodding for us to dismount. Like a gentleman, Loki helped me down from my horse.

"Thank you, kind sir," I grinned, smoothing my dress down. My excitement must have shown through my body because Loki laughed and spoke again.

"Stop bouncing, Princess, we will be in the market soon enough." The guards took up the same formation, one in front, one to each side and one behind, as we moved towards the gates of the city. We were allowed to enter quickly and without question. The market was more crowded than I thought it would have been. People quickly parted from our path as we walked by though. Loki placed my hand in the crook of his elbow and lead me. I was too busy taking in the sights. Unlike the palace, there was minimal jewels and precious metals. The people favored a dark clay brick, stone and wood to create their homes and shops. Most of the shops were two story, to do business in the bottom and live in the top. Some shops had awnings that stretched into the street to provide shade and extra room to sell goods.

"Where are we going first?" I asked Loki, looking to him.

"The gypsy's shop," he replies. He must have noticed my confused look because he spoke again. "To get your dream stones. Then we can explore."

"Ah." I spoke with a smile. He chuckled at me.

"Do not tell me that you had already forgotten," he teased.

"Never," I laughed. As we walked by, people stopped and looked to us. Some of them bowed to us, others just moved out of the way and kept their eyes down.

"Here we are," Loki spoke a few moments later. The outside of the shop was dark clay bricks with white writing. The writing was in a language I did not understand. Around the doorway were stones and bundles of plants. Three of the guards stood outside and the captain came inside with us. My nose was assaulted with the smell of incense. The shop itself was dimly lit and full of interesting things.

"I wondered when you two would come into my shop," an old voice spoke. An older woman stepped into view from behind a beaded curtain. She had long, greying hair that was once chestnut brown. Her eyes were hazel, changing in the light of the shop. She wore a simple gown and many necklaces and bracelets. "You are in need of dream stones, yes?"

"Yes, we are," Loki spoke, stepping forward to the counter.

"But they are not for you," she looked around Loki to me. "Come closer, child, let me get a good reading." I glanced to Loki quickly and he nodded. I took small steps closer to her, my eyes fixed on her alone. The woman motioned me to a small table covered in a cloth. It held three chairs. She motioned for Loki and I to sit. Gracefully, we sat down. I started to settle my hands into my lap, but she grabbed them before I could. I let out a small gasp at the suddenness of the woman. Her eyes found the thick bracelet on my wrist. "Tell me, Princess, does the other half know?"

"No," I stumbled out, watching her. My hands were shaking in hers. Her eyes were focused on my hands.

"Your mother came to me once before. I knew that you would do the same. You have a rocky path ahead of you, child. Stick to it, though, it will be worth it. Do not let rumors cloud your head," she spoke, looking up at me, then to Loki. She gave a small smile, looking back at my hands. Her soft hands traced the lines of my palm. "Hardship is in your near future, do not blame yourself."

"What does that mean," I asked her, furrowing my brows.

"I do not know, dear child," She spoke, releasing my hands. She made a grab for Loki's, but he pulled them from her reach. "You never let me read your future, Prince Loki."

"I do not believe that the future can be read," he spoke, standing up. He gently helped me to my feet.

"Very well," she spoke, standing up as well. She walked back to the counter, pulling a package wrapped in dark paper. She handed it to the captain and ran a bony finger over my cheek.

"Dear child, you look just like your mother," she whispered. "You will know when the time is right to tell your other half."

I nodded slightly, whispering, "Thank you."

Loki lead me from the shop, the sunlight hurting my eyes as we stepped outside quickly. He frowned down at me as I stumbled a bit, then he stopped and looked to me. "Do not believe that woman. You do not need to worry about hardship or blame."

I nodded slightly, frowning slightly as he spoke again. "What did she mean by 'other half'?"

"It's a long story, Loki," I looked up at him, giving him a small smile and a promise I would not keep. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

"I should make you tell me now," Loki scoffed. I frowned and looked away.

"Can we go in there?" I asked, nodding to a small shop that sold jewelry. Loki looked to the shop I spoke about and then to the shops beside it.

"Yes, I will be in the blacksmiths shop just down from it." He spoke to me, then to the lead guard. "You and one other will accompany her, the other two will go with me."

I rolled my eyes at Loki's worry and walked towards the shop, the guards following just steps behind me. A small bell tinkled as I entered the store. An older man looked up from his work and smiled widely. His voice was soft as he spoke. "Your Highness, what an honor it is to have you in my shop! Do tell, is there anything special you are looking for?"

"Thank you, sir," I spoke, moving towards his counter. "I am just browsing though."

"Of course, My Lady," He spoke, moving closer to the counter, to me. The captain stepped closer to me and I held up a hand in warning, looking over to him. I looked over a few small, delicate necklaces. All of which were of Asgardian styles. I frowned softly.

"Do you have anything of different customs? Or is everything in the same Asgardian design?" I looked over to him.

"I have a few pieces in reserve for the right person," He spoke slyly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"For the right price, you mean," I corrected him. He nodded and grabbed a box from underneath his work bench. The box itself was black and looked to be forged of a single piece of metal. There was a large, gleaming lock securing the contents. He took a key from his neck and placed it in the lock. I could hear the lock tumbling into place. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the guard move closer to me. The jeweler carefully opened the lid. The inside of the box was deep red satin lining the trays that held exotic gems. The first tray held multiple pieces of jewelry with large, rough blue and white crystals. The gold chains were as thick as my wrist. He placed the tray on the counter, pulling another tray forward. This tray held mostly necklaces and earrings with pitch black stones with red glowing centers. The silver cords they hung on looked as if they would not be able to hold the weight of the stones. Another tray was removed. This tray held just two necklaces of gold and silver. They were intricately woven together with no gems.

"This last piece is the rarest of all. I show it to no one, consider yourself lucky," The shopkeeper grinned.

"Have care how you speak," The guard growled. I looked to him, then back to the shopkeeper.

"Show me," I demanded. He moved the last covering and I gasped. There was a single necklace laying in the red satin. It was a delicate silver chain, dotted with iridescent gems. A large gem sat at the middle of the chain, glowing in the dim light of the shop. Delicate silver scrolled threads held the gems in place. The lights danced in front of my eyes and I reached out for the necklace. Softly, I spoke, "Where did you get this?"

"Ah, that is a secret," The jewelry grinned, pulling the piece out of my reach. Pain flashed through my head and I put a hand to my forehead. I stumbled back a step as visions of fire danced in front of my eyes. I barely felt the guard steady me and call for the other guard to get Loki. In the middle of the fire, a woman appeared. She was dressed in a regal dress of silver, her long white-blond hair messily framing her face. She looked distressed and in a hurry. Around her neck hung the necklace I had just seen in the Asgardian shop. The shop seemed worlds away at this moment.

"Kill them all," a hard, male's voice filled the vision. Soldiers dressed in full black flashed into my head. Strange symbols marked their helmets and chest plates, which was spattered with blood. Their eyes glowed red beneath the black helmets.

"You must go, Chiara," she spoke in a whisper. A man appeared behind her as she spoke. "You will be safe, you will live."

"Be safe, my darling," he spoke, before turning and drawing a sword. My vision flooded red with fire. Screams filled my head and then the shushing of a familiar voice, my mother's handmaiden, the only motherly figure I had known.

"Mama," a young Nicholai shouted, running towards the voice of his mother. His face was young and filled with fear. More pain flashed through my head before everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is set Pre-Thor. POV will change, I will let you know when it does. I own Chiara. Marvel owns the rest.**

 _ **P**_ _ **ulchra**_ _ **\- a term of endearment.**_

…

 **Third Person POV:**

The young prince was standing at the edge of the blacksmiths fire, speaking with the man. The conversation was relaxed, about forging new daggers, two larger and two smaller. Loki was going to teach the princess how to defend herself, if she ever needed to. A royal guard emerged from the jewelry shop, shouting commands to the other guards accompanying Loki. This caught Loki's attention and he turned to face the guards.

"Your Highness, come quick," a guard shouted to the prince. Loki immediately ran towards him, his stomach sinking. Once Loki was closer to the guard, he spoke again, quickly. "Something has happened to the princess. She touched a piece of jewelry and went into a fit."

Loki nodded and pushed the door of the dark jewelers shop open. In the back of his mind, he knew he should have never let Chiara go in by herself. Chiara was being supported in the Captain's arms. Her body shaking as if she was having a seizure. Throwing an arm up, Loki stopped the jeweler in his tracks with a green flash of light. His body frozen, hands clutching the now locked box of trinkets.

"Take him to the palace, lock him away until I get there." The prince commanded. The guards nodded and moved to take the man. Loki knelt down closer to Chiara. He pulled her into his arms and brushed her hair from her face. Her face was contorted, her entire body shaking and covered in a cold sweat. A small cut was bleeding on her forehead. Without thinking, he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and pressed the green silk to the cut. He whispered her name, trying to calm her. Less than two minutes later, the princess collapsed in his arms.

"Sir, I have the horses just outside, we are ready to move when you are," the Captain spoke.

"Good," Prince Loki spoke, standing up with Chiara in his arms. Within moments, the horses were spurred in the direction of the palace.

 **Chiara** **'** **s POV:**

I awoke to the sound of frantic voices. I could distinguish Loki's and Queen Freya's, but no one else. Slowly, I blinked my eyes open to reveal the golden ceiling of the palace.

"Chiara, you're awake," Loki exclaimed. I winced at the sudden loudness of his voice. My mind was still reeling from what had happened. The last I remembered I was in a jewelry shop in the market. How did I end up at the palace? Loki lowered his voice as he spoke again. "We are almost to the infirmary."

"No," I spoke softly, attempting to push away from him. It wasn't until now that I realized he was carrying me, like a bride, through the hallway. I glanced around, noticing that every body in the hallway moved from his path instantly. "I am alright, I do not need to go."

"Chiara, you went into convulsions. You hit your head hard enough to cut yourself," Loki's voice was strained with worry. The infirmary doors opened for Loki, the Queen and myself.

"Please, for our sake, Chiara, just let the healers look at you," Queen Freya spoke, motioning over a healer as Loki set me on the bed. I frowned but nodded slightly. I knew this was a battle I would not win. I sat still as the healer looked over me.

"Where is she?" Nicholai yelled, surging through the door. I winced at the unexpected sound.

"Quite your voice," Loki hissed. When I looked up from the healer, I could see both Loki and Nicholai shaking with anger. Maybe it was frustration.

"I am right here, Nicholai," I spoke, keeping my voice low. An ache was beginning to spread from the front of my head to the back.

"I should have never let you go," Nicholai fumed, pushing past Loki. He sat next to me, turning my head to face him. With a frown I put my hand on him arm.

"I wanted to go. It was my choice, Nicholai."

"I should have gone with you," He frowned, looking to Loki. "How could you let this happen? You should have taken more protection."

"I did not _let_ this happen," Loki's voice was stone cold. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Enough, Nicholai," I spoke sharply. "Let this discussion end. What has been done, is done."

"But, Chiara…" He spoke. I held up a hand to stop him from speaking.

"I said enough," I looked at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Please, Your Highness, Captain," the healer spoke. "If you continue to raise your voices, I will have you locked out of my ward. Princess Chiara needs rest, which she cannot get with you around."

"May I go to my room to rest," I looked up at the healer. He frowned for a moment before nodding.

"I will check on you in a few hours. Have someone escort you to your room, please."

I stood slowly as to not make myself dizzy. Loki and Nicholai were both by my side instantly. Above my head, I could tell they were having a battle of male dominance.

"Loki, I will see you later in the day. I would like to talk to Nicholai, privately, as we walk," I looked up at him with a small smile. He looked hurt for a moment, then nodded.

"I need to go see what that jeweler was trying to hide in his box as I walked in. I will be by later, Princess." He bowed shallowly before placing a small kiss on my forehead, over the cut. I felt a warm tingle spread from where his lips touched and smiled.

"Thank you," I replied, knowing that he had healed the cut for me. "Nicholai, let us walk."

"Of course," He spoke, his voice tinged with satisfaction. He took my arm, leading me out of the infirmary and towards my room.

"Did I hear the healer correctly? Captain?" I glanced up at him.

"Yes, you did. The Allfather has let me join his army. I went today with Thor and fought in front of the Allfather.," He grinned to himself. I smiled and nodded.

"Good. I know that is what you have always wanted," I walked with him, thankful that he slowed his pace to match mine.

"And I want you to be happy," He spoke, looking down at me. "Are you happy here?"

"Of course I am," I looked up at him. "How could I not be? It is beautiful, everyone is kind."

"And this is where your mate is?" He questioned, watching my reaction.

"Yes, he is here. And your mate too, Nicholai," I stopped walking to get a better look at him. "You just need to find her. Follow your heart, it sounds crazy, I know."

"How hard did you hit your head, _pulchra_?" He chuckled.

"I am serious," I started to walk again. He knew that I did not like that nickname. He should save it for his mate. "Please do not call me that."

"It is true though," He mumbled. I rolled my eyes as we approached my door. "Rest well, Princess."

"Thank you," I nodded, pushing my way into my room. The bed looked soft and inviting but I opted for my vanity mirror instead. Just like I had thought, Loki had healed the cut. I gently touched my forehead, a silky silver glow began to form around my hand. I focused the energy to flow from my fingertips to my forehead. Within a few seconds, the pain in my head vanished. Happy with my work, I grabbed a book from my table and curled up in the armchair to read.

I was nearly finished with my novel when a knock sounded at the door. I placed a leather bookmark in the pages to hold my place and stood up. I was a little dizzy as I stood. I placed a hand on the chair to steady myself. Loki entered, softly smiling. He spoke softly as he walked to me, "I did not know if you would still be sleeping or not."

"I did not go to sleep at all," I replied. He pointed at the chair for me to sit. I did so obediently. I moved a little and patted the seat next to me, silently asking him to sit down. He did, sitting next to me with a small frown. "I just read a little."

"You should have tried to sleep," His tone was disapproving. I shrugged and laid my head on his shoulder. He shifted again, this time to pull me into his chest. Gently, he wrapped his arms around me. "Are you still tired?"

"Yes," I nodded, closing my eyes. "Can I have dinner brought to me? I do not feel well enough for all the chatter that will be at dinner."

"Of course, Princess." His hands were tracing small circles on my back. "I went to see the jeweler. To talk to him about what happened."

"Oh?" I looked up at him.

"He is a collector, of all the wrong things. Everything in the box he showed you was stolen," Loki's voice darkened. "The necklace you touched, belonged to your mother. It was taken from her during the raid on your realm."

"Oh," I inhaled sharply. That explained so much. The vision suddenly made sense.

"What happened when you touched it, Chiara," Loki asked, tilting my head up to look at him.

"I had a vision, of sorts. I saw my mother and my father, but only briefly. It was as if I was looking through the eyes of me as a baby. Then fire, so much fire," I spoke softly, pausing as my eyes started to water. I tried to wipe my tears, but Loki's thumbs gently brushed away the fallen ones.

"May I see your vision?" He asked. I nodded, closing my eyes. He still had his hands resting gently on my cheeks, his forehead almost touching mine. I could feel a soft push at the edge of my mind, it was Loki's mind. Gently, I let down my barrier and let him in. The memory was pushed to the surface. Loki watched intently. By the time he was done watching the memory, I was shaking again. At some point in the vision, his hands had left my cheeks and were on my back, pulling me into him. Loki's arms tightened around my shoulders and he rocked me slowly. He spoke again, "You are alright, Chiara. Nothing bad will happen to you when I'm around."

I nodded slightly, trying to calm myself down. "It was just so sudden, I have never seen anything like it before."

"I know, they can take you by surprise," I felt him press something to the crown of my head. "I took the stolen goods from him. I plan to return them to the rightful owners. I have your mothers necklace with me, I will put it in your jewelry box if you would like."

"Can I see it," I looked up at him. He nodded, pulled a cloth from his pocket. He slowly unwrapped the cloth, revealing the gems. I took a deep breath and traced my fingers over the stones, expecting another vision. None came. I laid my head back onto his chest as he set the necklace on the table bedside the chair. "Thank you, Loki."

"You're very welcome, Chiara," He whispered. He made no move to get up so I did not move. His hands traced patterns over my arms and back, sometimes finding their way into my hair. Tell him, my mind screamed at me. I could not bring myself to. Not yet. We must have sat for an hour there, not moving or talking. "Let me get us some dinner."

"You go down to dinner. Your family will miss you," I spoke, slowly getting up from the chair and Loki.

"They can do without me for one night," he chuckled. He placed the necklace in my jewelry box. "I'll be right back with dinner. Change into something more comfortable and we'll spend the night in."

I nodded and sighed to myself once he had left. I walked to my closet, choosing a pale silver nightgown and black robe with green trim to wear. After I had changed, I washed my face in the basin and sat on my bed, turning the lantern up to produce more light. Just a few moments later, Loki was knocking at my door again. He entered, wearing his own night clothes and a robe.

"Great minds think alike," I spoke with a soft smile.

"That they do," he grinned. "Dinner will be here in a minute or two." He sat next to me and stared.

"What?" I asked, self-conscious. I pulled my robe tighter around me. He shook his head and I frowned. Suddenly, my hand was in his.

"You just look so beautiful," He smiled softly at me. I flushed four shades of red. Quickly, he pulled away as the servant entered with dinner. "You should wear green more often. Let us eat, you must be hungry."

I nodded, moving to the table and chairs by the bookshelves to eat with him. He portioned off a large section of food for me on my plate and I looked at him. "I can not eat this much."

"Just eat what you can," He smiled and portioned off an even larger section for him. As we ate, we talked about the book I had been reading when he walked in. It was one of his favorites, apparently. Like I had predicted, I could barely finish half of what he put on my plate. He ate everything on his plate. The maid came and cleared are dishes soon after we had finished. I moved back to the bed, curling up by the pillows. Loki joined me, stretching his legs out in front of him. I took him in. His night clothes were green silk pants and button up top, each with black trim. His initials embroidered onto the right breast pocket. His robe was a darker shade of green, almost black, silk, with his initials also on the right side. His feet were bare, pale against the dark silk. His hair was loose, like he normally wore it, but more messy. It was as if he had been running his hands through it a lot. His voice startled me, I jumped. "What are you thinking about, Princess?"

"I have something I need to tell you, Loki," I whispered, looking away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is set Pre-Thor. POV will change, I will let you know when it does. I own Chiara. Marvel owns the rest.**

…

 **Chaira POV:**

"What is it?" Loki spoke, moving from his relaxed position beside me. His body was tense, his voice had changed. He was now kneeling in front of me, trying to get me to look up at him. He gently tried to pull my chin up towards him. I shook my head. I could not look at him, not right now. I focused my attention on my hands that I was twisting together in my lap.

"I…It is not easy to say," I stammered. Softly, I bit my lip, closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Take your time then, we have all night," He whispered. His voice wavered, he was concerned. I nodded, taking another deep breath. I wished I had never said anything in the first place. Suddenly, I decided to take a different route to breaking the news. Rather than trying to explain it, I decided to let the book do the work for me. I got off the bed slowly and retrieved the book of my history from the shelf. The old leather bound book with fading writing felt comforting in my hands. It was heavy, containing timelines, history facts, family trees and recipes for potions. His face changed to curiosity. I sat on the edge of the bed, my legs dangling off one side, and twisted towards Loki. With a deep breath, I opened the book to the correct page and turned it to him. This particular chapter was about how our soulmates our chosen. I breathed in the scent of the musty book, biting my lip again. He scanned the pages quickly, taking the information in. I was anxious as he read. Loki was normally a fast reader, I had seen him finish a thick bound in less than a day. However, at this point in time, he was reading painfully slow. When he was finished, he looked up at me. His eyes were burning a hole through my skin.

"Do you understand what you just read?" My voice wavered. I looked to him, biting my lip. It was not until I faintly tasted copper in my mouth that I realized I had been biting my lip so hard.

"I believe so. I have read this before though, Chiara. When you first arrived, I was curious about you and your race. I thought this was all legends, made up myths," He replied. He took my trembling hand in his. This was why I could not find the book in the library right away, he had it.

"No, it is all true, or so I am told. Nothing else could explain it. Nothing else could explain _this_ ," I spoke softly, shaking my head.

"What are you trying to say?" Loki's voice shifted from curious and happy to something all together. It felt like my heart was being squeezed in my chest.

"I…" I started. It was hard trying to find the exact words. "I think I have found my soulmate, Loki."

He stared at me, his expression changing rapidly. He was going through so many emotions, so quickly, I could not tell exactly how he felt. I watched him, scared. In my mind, I pleaded with him to speak. It was minutes before he spoke again. I tried to brace myself for what he had to say.

"Is this why you wear the leather band on your wrist? Is that were the mark of your soulmate is?" His voice was dark and low. He looked up at me through his eyelashes, his eyes hooded by his brows. He looked sinister like this, I had to tell myself that he would not hurt me. I thought that no one would question why I wore my leather cuff. I was stupid for thinking that. He spoke slowly, "Nicholai has a mark on his calf. The mark on his calf, is that your mark?"

"Yes, this is why I wear my leather cuff. I did not think that anyone would notice it. The mark on Nicholai's calf is the mark of his soulmate. It is not my mark," I shook my head. I pulled my hands from his. I could hear him sigh, maybe in relief.

"Who then?" He growled. His eyes dark and looking at me.

"Are you jealous, Loki?" I frowned, my brows furrowed. My fingers fumbled with the clasp on the leather band around my wrist.

"Tell me, Chiara. Who?" He demanded and narrowed his eyes at me. I could see a faint green light surrounding his hands. He was angry, very angry. Finally, the clasp came loose and the leather fell from my wrist.

"Loki, you are scaring me," I whispered. "Please, calm down."

He opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut. He did not calm down any. I took a deep breath and moved my hand from over my birthmark, his mark. I extended my left arm towards him, palm up for him to see. My hands were trembling. He grabbed my hand, I expected for him to stop my shaking, but instead he pulled it roughly towards him. His hand was heavy and rough, unlike his usual soft touch. His grip tight. His grip reminded me of Nicholai's rough touch when I was in danger. I made no attempt to move or pull my hand back from his. He needed to be able to look, to digest what I was telling him. With his other hand, he traced the outline of the darkened part of my skin. The birthmark was dark on my pale skin. So many nights I had scrubbed, hoping to scrub away his mark. I had never wanted this, but now, I wanted it more than anything. I found myself staring at the curves of the bones in his knee, then my patterned bedspread. Anything to distract myself from him. He stared at my wrist for a long time before I tugged on my arm. He did not let up, instead he held tighter.

"I could not wait any longer," I whispered. "It is a lot to take in, I know."

Still silence from him. I supposed it was an unconscious reaction, but he tightened his grip on my wrist.

"Loki, you are hurting me," I whimpered. He looked up at me through his eyelashes again. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes, but I blinked them back.

"No," He spoke, his voice just above a whisper. No, he did not want to be my mate? No, he did not want me to talk?

No.

No.

No.

A million possibilities ran through my mind. I started to breathe deeply to calm myself and hung my head. I did not want him to see the tears that had begun to fall. Finally, he spoke again. "Chiara…"

"I understand if you do not want the same, Loki. It is not something I can change though," I whispered, pulling my hand back from his. He let my hand go easily. Tears threatened to spill over again, my lips trembled. I quickly fastened the leather strip back onto my wrist with shaking hands. He grabbed my hand again, pulling the leather off and making it vanish in a cloud of green with his magic. He raised my wrist to his lips, gently placing a kiss on my birthmark.

"Chiara, you will never have to wear this again," He whispered. I looked up at his face. His face held a smile. Before I could blink, he pulled me into his lap. He cradled me like one might a small child. He moved to hold me again, burying his nose in my hair. With quick fingers, he pulled the pins from my hair, letting it fall over my shoulders. "You should have told me sooner."

"I did not know how you would react," I whispered, trying to look up at him again. He would not let me. His grip on my body tightened a little and I could hear his heartbeat in his chest. I could feel him nuzzling into my hair, breathing deeply.

"And now you do," He replied. He turned my face up to him, kissing my forehead, holding my cheeks in his palms. His eyes were looking straight into mine, to my soul.

"Is this why you were jealous of Nicholai? You thought me and him were together?" I questioned, placing a hand over his on my cheek. I could feel my checks burning from the sudden attention.

"Yes," He admitted with a chuckle. "You were with him for so long. It is possible to develop an attraction to one in such a period of time."

"He is like a brother to me," I replied with a shake of my head. "We were raised together. We always knew that we could not be together. I believe that he wants to be though. When he finds his true mate, he will know the difference."

"Now that I know, I will not let the thought cross his mind." Loki threatened, puffing his chest out slightly.

"Calm yourself, Loki," I warned. "He is destined for someone else. I just do not know who yet."

"Tell me, if not tonight, how long would I have had to wait to do this?" I opened my mouth to question what he meant. Before I could speak, his lips were pressed against mine. His arms holding me closely. I felt his hands cradling my head. Slowly, I moved my lips against his. I felt him gently bite at my bottom lip, running his tongue along it after. I felt a slight coldness over my busted lip from earlier. I drew away from him, taking deep breathes. My face felt hot under his cool hands.

"Not long, I suppose," I replied. "You have an alluring charm, it draws me to you."

"You must have that same charm," He grinned, pressing his forehead against mine. I flushed deeper, moving to lay my head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair. His fingers gently pulled the braids apart and massaged my scalp. "What made you decide to tell me today?"

"The gypsy, what she said. She was right, about my future, about this part anyway. Then what happened at the jeweler's. When I saw my mother and father, together… even though they were in danger, they had love in their eyes. They were together," I started to ramble. I took a deep breath to collect my thoughts. I could see my hair in the corner of my visions. "Things are starting to change, Loki. I can feel it. I wanted someone to go through it with."

"I'm here, always," He replied, holding me closer to his body. I heard a clock chime the hour, midnight. Carefully, he pulled my dream stones from his pocket and arranged them on the table beside my bed. I gave him a soft smile. He stood up and took his robe off, leaving just his night clothes on. I turned my head away as he did this, flushing a dark color. Loki pulled the blankets back gently. He chuckled at my response, causing me to turn to see what he was laughing at. I saw him motion for me to stand and I did, hesitantly. Loki tugged my robe off and I shivered at the suddenness of being exposed to the cool room. I bit my lip again, curious about what he was going to do. He picked me up and I gasped with surprise.

"Put me down!" I laughed. He gave me a small kiss.

"If you keep biting your lip, I'm going to have to keep healing it," He grinned. He moved me over the bed and laid me down gently, before climbing up with me.

"Loki?"

"I am going to sleep here, right here, tonight," He grinned again. I saw a mischievous look in his eyes. "Unless you have a problem with that?"

As he spoke, he pulled the blanket back over us, pulling me into his chest and wrapping an arm around me. He was warm against my cold skin. I shook my head no and nuzzled into his chest. Something in the back of my head told me that I would not have nightmares while he was next to me. This felt nice, right. It was going to be interesting trying to tell Queen Frigga and the Allfather tomorrow. That's if Loki wanted them to know right away. With a wave of his hand, he turned the lights out. Suddenly, I felt exhausted.

"I did not think you would have a problem with it," He chuckled a little. He kissed my forehead gently, then whispered. "Goodnight, Chiara, have good dreams."

"Have good dreams, Loki," I replied, closing my eyes. I could get used to falling asleep like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is set Pre-Thor. POV will change, I will let you know when it does. I own Chiara. Marvel owns the rest.**

…

 **Chiara POV:**

I woke to the sunlight filtering through the curtains and blinked the sleep out of my eyes. I attempted to stretch, before realizing that Loki had his arms wound tightly around my torso. Pausing with wide eyes, I tried to remember what had happened last night. The night came flooding back, telling Loki about my birthmark, us kissing, us falling asleep together. I relaxed in his grip and looked over to him. Loki's face was soft as he slept. He looked relaxed and younger somehow. I smiled to myself and gently shifted around the bed. Every time I would move, he would wrap his arms around me again. Finally, I gave up and laid still in his arms with my eyes closed. My room was quiet, only the sound of our heartbeats filled it. Outside, I could hear the birds and the maids walking in the hallways. Perhaps I could get used to waking up like this. With a sigh, I turned to face Loki, gently shaking his shoulder.

"No," He murmured like a child. I smiled and shook him again.

"Let me up," I whispered. A frown crossed his face and he pulled me closer to him, trapping my hands.

"No," He spoke again, his sleepy voice more playful. I laughed to myself and attempted to pull my hands free.

"Please?" I asked him, my breath against his neck. He opened one eye and looked down at me.

"What do I get in return?" He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"You have barely been awake five minutes and you are already trying to strike deals."

"I am aware," Loki spoke as he rolled over, our chests now facing. He trapped my hands with one of his and held me close with the other. His breath was hot on my cheek. "I will only ask once more, what do I get in return, Princess Chiara?"

"The satisfaction of knowing you have pleased me?" I tried to barter, playfully. He shook his head no. His dark hair flashed into my vision.

"Not good enough."

"How about another night together?" I asked in a soft voice. Loki seemed to contemplate this idea for a moment before he released me. Before fulling letting go of me, he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"That's a deal," He spoke, his voice low. I felt like I had made a deal with the devil. I rolled my eyes and moved from the bed to the windows. The room lit up as I pulled the curtains back from the windows. I glanced back to him as I put my dressing robe on. Loki was still sprawled out in my bed. His shirt had shifted and was exposing part of his pale stomach. I had to force my eyes away. I went into the bathroom and cleaned my face with warm water before walking to my closet to choose something to wear for the day. Loki rolled onto his stomach and watched me walk about the room.

"Can I help you with something, Prince Loki?" I asked playfully as I pulled a dress from my closet.

"No, Princess, I am just enjoying the view," Loki replied with a grin. I rolled my eyes and moved behind a curtain to change into my dress. I fumbled with the dress, knowing Loki was still in the room with me. Something in the back of my mind told me not to pay him any attention. I would have to get used to him being around. With confident strides, I walked to my vanity and started to brush through my tangled hair. Loki approached behind me and gently pulled the brush from my hands. "Allow me."

I smiled up at him and let him brush my hair. His touch was gentle and soft. He was very careful not to pull the knots in my hair too hard. While he brushed, I pulled out a spare leather cuff and clipped it into place on my wrist. I saw him frown.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him. He had just finished with my hair and was standing beside me. I took a section of my hair and began an intricate braid.

"For starters, I told you last night you would never wear that leather band again. I also prefer your hair down," He scoffed, pulling my hands from my hair.

"Loki," I pulled my hands from his. "You do not get to tell me what to do. I want to wear this cuff until I am ready to tell your parents. I do not think that I should tell them just yet."

"No, but you do not need to hide it," he countered.

"And explain why your mark is on my skin? No."

"Fine," He pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Also, I am going down to the training fields and I am going to see if Queen Frigga will start magic lessons with me today. I need my hair pulled out of my face," I spoke as I began to braid again.

"I am in charge of your magic lessons, Chiara, remember?" He laughed. I rolled my eyes. Thankfully, he did not say anything about learning how to fight. "I am going to get dressed. Would you care to walk to breakfast together?"

"That sounds lovely," I replied, continuing my braid. Loki left without another word, leaving me in my room alone. I sighed and finished the braid before finding shoes to wear. It was going to be a long day, I could feel it.

I met Loki outside of his door. He took my hand and led me down to breakfast. Some of the servants eyed us strangely. I knew the gossip would start soon enough. He sat next to me, sliding into the chair before Nicholai could. Nicholai frowned deeply and sat across from me.

"How are you feeling this morning," Nicholai asked as he reached for a piece of cheese.

"I'm feeling very well," I smiled, getting a piece of bread. "Is it alright if I watch you train for part of the day?"

"I do not think…" Nicholai started.

"Of course!" Thor boomed as he sat down beside him. Nicholai gave Thor a cold glare before returning to his food. He was also completely oblivious to Nicholai's gaze. "Perhaps we can teach you a thing or two! Loki, would you care to join us?"

"I think I shall," Loki nodded.

"Then it is settled. After breakfast we shall go!" Fandral chimed in.

"Where are we going?" Lady Sif asked, siting down next to Loki. She looked elegant and fierce, like always.

"Princess Chiara and Loki are going to come down to the training fields with us today," Volstagg said smugly. I frowned at the use of my title and not Loki's.

"Oh, they are?" Lady Sif commented, taking food onto her plate.

"I thought that I could try to learn a little," I spoke up with a small smile. "It could never hurt, right?"

"Right, I would be happy to give you some pointers," she said with a grin. "We women have to stick together."

"Exactly," I nodded and took another bite. Sif and I would get along well. It will be nice to have another woman to talk to. Nicholai was staring at me and sending glares to Loki occasionally. Thor looked beyond happy that Loki and I were going to join him and his friends. I suddenly felt like I did not know what I had gotten myself into. We ate breakfast quickly and began our walk down to the training fields. Thor had pulled Loki to the front with him to talk and Nicholai pulled me to the back.

"What are you thinking, Chiara?" He hissed underneath his breath. His grip was a little too firm on my upper arm.

"I am thinking that I want to learn the basics of how to fight," I looked at him. With a swift pull, I freed myself from this grasp. "Nicholai, you cannot be near me all the time anymore."

"I will always protect you, Chaira," Nicholai assured me. I frowned.

"You have got a more important job now. I appreciate your dedication, Nicholai. You are like my brother. You are the only link to our world I have left," I tried to argue. He shook his head this time and then looked to Loki.

"Princess, let us go change," Lady Sif called. I nodded and followed her.

"Please, just call me Chiara, Lady Sif," I corrected. She laughed and nodded.

"Only if you call me Sif."

"Deal," I laughed and took the clothes she handed me. I ducked behind a curtain and changed out of my dress and into the sparring clothes. It was a pair of fitted trousers and a long tunic with some boots that ended just below my knees. I stepped out from behind the curtain and twirled playfully. "How do I look?"

"Very warrior-like," Sif laughed. "You just need some weapons and armor and you are ready for battle."

"Battle which she will never see," Nicholai said harshly.

"I have to agree with that," Loki spoke. I felt my face heat up and I shook my head. "You and Sif should start with some basics to get warmed up."

My face flushed deeper and I walked with Sif to a small training ring. Once in the ring and away from the men, I asked, "Why do they let you go into battle, and yet, they have a fit when I mention just wanting to learn?"

"You are more delicate," Sif laughed. "I grew up knowing that I wanted to go into battle."

"And I grew up on the run with Nicholai. I just do not understand."

"Well, you are a Princess. And one of the Prince's of Asgard has taken a fancy to you," she explained. I suddenly decided to play dumb.

"Really? Are you talking about Loki?" I asked, my eyes wide and faking innocent. Perhaps I would ask her advice about me and Loki later in the day.

"Yes. He follows you around like a puppy. It is easy to see," she laughed. "Let us begin sparring, yes?"

I nodded and focused my thoughts onto learning to fight. Sif and I went over the basics of how to stand and how to use my size and strength to my advantage. Together, we decided that because I was so small, yet very graceful, that we would have to take a different approach to normal fighting. More than once I found myself on the ground, the wind knocked out of my chest, and Sif on top of me. She was relentless, constantly telling me to get up. However, she was a good teacher, correcting my stances and giving me instructions. She was patient too.

"May I have a try?" Loki spoke from the side of the ring, his voice playful. Sif knocked me back at the distraction that Loki had caused. I landed with a hard thud.

"Never get distracted, Chiara," Sif spoke as she helped me to my feet. She nodded to Loki, who entered the ring. I looked up to Loki, my hair in my face and sticking to the back of my neck with sweat. I was already exhausted but I was determined to continue.

"Well, it will be nice not to have Sif knock me on my bum," I panted with a laugh.

"Are you ready, Chiara?" Loki said calmly. He was standing casually and I could tell that his head was not completely focused on the task. He had a glint in his eye that spelled trouble.

"Yes," I nodded. He lunged at me faster than I thought possible, giving me very little time to react. I rolled out of the way seconds before he would have collided with me. I watched him as he got to his feet again, not giving me time to get to my feet. I grunted as I pushed myself off the ground and into his attack. We bounced off of each other for what seemed like forever. Loki was going easy on me though, I could tell. Without warning, five Loki's appeared, surrounding me. So that was his game. My breath got stuck in my throat and I spun around, trying to find the real Loki. "You are not fighting fair."

"In a real fight, they will not fight fair," the Loki's spoke in unison. They stepped closer to me. Without thinking, I threw my hands out, sending a blast of air around me. The air cut through the illusion Loki's and knocked the real Loki onto his back. There was a crowd forming to watch us spar with magic. This must not be something that is done everyday. Briefly, I picked Nicholai's face out of the crowd, he was not happy. Loki was on his feet by this time, creating a curtain of green light between us and the spectators. Gritting my teeth, I focused on the earth. I focused on the particles of the earth and tried to will them into creating a wall between me and Loki. Slowly, the dirt seemed to pile up in front of me as a make shift barrier. With a push in my mind, I sent the earthen barrier towards Loki, trying to catch him off guard. He was not surprised and easily avoided my obstacle. There was a crash of water in a circle around me, isolating me from everyone else. Loki calmly stepped through it and grinned. I watched him move around me like a predator stalking its prey.

"You surprise me, Chiara," Loki whispered, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled into his chest and looked up at him.

"I did not expect you to use magic," I admitted. "You surprised me."

"Ah, but I am supposed to," He chuckled, placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Come, let us go face the spectators."


	11. Chapter 11

**This is set Pre-Thor. POV will change, I will let you know when it does. I own Chiara. Marvel owns the rest.**

…

 **Third Person POV:**

Nicholai glanced over in time to see Prince Loki enter the sparring ring with the Princess. He immediately left the match he was in and started for the two and Lady Sif. He thought to himself that he should have never let Chiara train. Before the young guard could reach the two Royals, Loki lunged for Chiara. Nicholai's breath caught in his throat and he ran for the pair. Lady Sif held up a hand.

"Loki will not hurt Chiara," Lady Sif spoke. Her voice was calm and even.

" _Prince_ Loki is unaware of his strength and _Princess_ Chiara's delicate form," Nicholai hissed. He was sure to put an emphasis on their titles.

"My brother will not hurt Princess Chiara," Thor's voice boomed from behind Nicholai. Upon seeing him and Sif all but arguing, he had walked over. "You do not have enough faith in her, Nicholai. She is stronger than you think."

Nicholai turned to watch the sparring match. Worry filled his eyes. A small crowd was starting to gather to watch the Royals fight. It was no long just Thor, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and Nicholai. Other members of the guard were walking over, excited to see Prince Loki fight. It was a rare occasion. Loki liked to fight with magic, Thor with strength. Because of this, they did not often fight together.

As the young prince cast his illusion of himself around Chiara, Nicholai stepped forward. Thor held an arm in front of Nicholai. Nicholai turned to Thor, anger in his eyes. The two men were almost equal in size and Nicholai realized this. A thought had crossed his mind to simply push Thor out of the way. He refrained from acting on this thought. Thor shook his head and spoke, "You have to let her do this by herself. You cannot control her as you did before. She is safe here, you need not worry."

Before Nicholai could speak, a wave of cool air washed over the onlookers. The air sent them back a few steps and stirred up the dirt around them. Nicholai frowned and coughed with everyone else.

"Chiara!" Nicholai yelled as Loki threw a curtain of green light around them. Suddenly, all that could be seen of the two young Royals was a circle of pale green. Nicholai rushed over, avoiding everyone in the process. Thor was on his feet as Nicholai rushed Loki and Chiara. As his fingertips touched the light, he was sent backwards into the dirt. He coughed and stood up, turning to Thor. He yelled, "You call this safe?"

Nicholai drew his dagger from his belt and attempted to slice at the light surrounding Loki and Chiara. Once again, he was thrown backwards. For the third time, Nicholai ran forward, his dagger drawn. Only this time, instead of hitting the light and bouncing backwards, the light vanished.

 **Chiara POV:**

Within seconds, Loki's illusion was gone. I had turned away from his just in time. I looked up to see Nicholai running towards us, his face angry. Without thinking, I threw a hand up, projecting a shield around me and Loki. Nicholai hit my shield with enough force to knock me backwards onto the ground. I let out a gasp as my head connected with the earth. A sharp pain seared through my bicep. I took a deep breath in before realizing that Nicholai was on top of me. Thor and Loki were at our side in an instant. Both of the brothers looked frantic as Thor pulled Nicholai off quickly. Thor gave Nicholai a harsh shove into the Warriors Three. Lady Sif moved from the group and knelt beside Thor.

"Chiara," Loki's voice was worried. I blinked up at him, clearing my head from the spots that swam in my vision. As I moved to sit up, both Thor and Loki had their hands on my shoulders. They were pushing me back down. I frowned.

"I am fine," I assured them in a breathy voice. Concern was etched into both of their faces.

"Chiara…" Sif's voice was worried. She shook her head. I frowned at this, I felt fine.

"Chiara, just lay here for a moment. A healer is on the way," Thor's voice was strong and fast. As I turned to look at Loki, I noticed a golden hilt in the corner of my vision. Focusing on it, I realized that Nicholai's dagger was stuck in my arm. I let out a small whimper and turned my head towards Thor. Thor's normally rough touch was gentle as he pushed hair from my face. It was his gesture of comfort. Loki was speaking under his breath in a language I did not understand.

With a deep breath, I calmed myself and attempted to keep my breathing steady. I closed my eyes, much against what Thor wanted. He tried to keep my eyes open by talking to me, but I had to block it out. I let my mind wander through my body, focusing on the dagger lodged in my arm. The dagger was near the cephalic vein in my upper arm. If Loki could remove it, then I could start healing myself. I pulled my mind back into my head and opened my eyes. Thor's face held relief. I turned my head and looked up at Loki.

"Loki," My voice was soft. His eyes met mine, his face was also pale. He was using too much magic at once. "Loki, I need you to remove the dagger."

"Are you crazy?" Thor spoke. "You could be seriously injured. It stays in until the healer arrives, Chiara."

"No," I looked to him. "It can be removed, safely. Once it is removed, I can begin healing myself."

"She is right," Loki's voice broke. I looked back to him.

"If you pull it straight out, no tilt, it will miss the vein," I explained. Loki shook his head.

"Thor, you will have to pull it. My hands are not steady enough at this moment."

"Loki…brother," Thor started.

"This is not a discussion, Thor! You must," Loki's voice raised. Thor looked back to Sif and spoke to her, she nodded and ran off.

"On three then," Thor's voice was shaking. His hands, however, were steady. He gently gripped the dagger and counted to three. When he said three, he pulled the dagger quickly from my arm, causing a whimper to escape from my lips. Sif was at his side instantly, taking the dagger and handing him clean clothes. Thor wrapped the clothes tightly around my upper arm, letting Loki apply pressure. I closed my eyes again and receded into my mind.

Once more, I let my mind flow from my head to my arm. With the blade removed, I could thoroughly inspect the damage. Nicholai's knife had a wide, long blade. It almost pierced completely through my arm. The blade was smooth on one side with a curve. The opposite side was smooth, until about halfway up the blade, then it was serrated. It greatly reminded me of the knife he used to hunt with. I could feel my brows furrow. With a gentle push, I started to image the blood to stop flowing from my cut. I imagined the muscles and skin forming back together. Muscle sinew knitting together with its match as if nothing had ever occurred.

I was vaguely aware of Loki's presence in my mind with me. I could not afford to lose focus at this point. Loki seemed to understand how I was healing myself and began the slow process with me. Thor and Sif could be faintly heard in the back of my mind, they were talking with someone. I pushed the sounds of their voice from my head and returned to healing my arm. I had never healed something of this extent before, so it was a challenge for me. Loki pulled his mind from mind slowly. He was using too much magic, I hoped he knew it.

As Loki pulled from my mind, I pulled back myself. I looked up at him, breathing shallowly. Loki's skin was pale, compared to his normal complexion. A man with dark skin was kneeling by Thor, his hand over my arm.

"The Healer," Loki whispered. My brows furrowed as I frowned up at him. He gently smoothed the wrinkles in my forehead. My bicep felt cold, but only over the wound.

"Prince Loki, Princess Chiara, you did a remarkable job of stopping the bleeding," The Healer spoke as he repaired my arm. A small smile was all I could manage. I was exhausted. Loki looked drained of energy as well. "After I seal this up, you should be set to continue your days."

I sighed a breath of relief. Food sounded wonderful at this moment. When I looked up, I could see Loki relax. After the healer was done, Thor and Loki gently helped me to my feet. I stumbled slightly, causing Thor to reach out and catch me.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I could feel how weak I was. Between the blood loss and needing food, I was not in a good condition. Loki needed food as well, I could see it in his eyes.

"You are quiet alright, Princess Chiara," Thor spoke. His normally loud voice was soft for once. Everyone was hushed as we walked past them. It made me uneasy. Once in the Great Hall, food was piled in front of me and Loki. Frigga was sitting at the head of the table, looking so very much like a mother.

"Eat up, both of you," She spoke in her most motherly tone. I nodded and took a bit of food. Loki followed suit. I did not want to see Frigga angry. "Thor, I want you to tell me exactly what happened."

As Thor recited the day's events, Frigga watched us eat. I ate until I thought that I could eat no more. My body felt sluggish, but not hungry anymore. Some of the color had returned to Loki's cheeks.

"The Alfather was told of the incident," She said after Thor had finished the story. I frowned, but looked up at her. "He is demanding a trial for Nicholai."

"I want to talk to him," I cleared my throat. "He should not have to go to trial. He is an Elf, does that not put him under my ruling?"

"Chiara," Thor warned.

"No, he did not mean to hurt me. Please, Queen Frigga, may I talk to the Alfather and Nicholai?" I spoke, cutting Thor off. Loki's mouth snapped shut beside me. I could not let Nicholai be punished for this accident.

"I will talk to the Alfather," Frigga sighed. "But it will not be today. You are tired, I can see it in your eyes. You need rest, go."

I gave her a small smile and nodded, getting up from my seat slowly. Loki followed me out of the hall and up to my room in silence.

"Come to my room." His voice was almost a whisper. I looked to him and nodded before following him inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is set Pre-Thor. POV will change, I will let you know when it does. I own Chiara. Marvel owns the rest.**

…

 **Third Person POV:**

The young prince invited Princess Chiara into his chambers. They were both exhausted from the events of the day, even though it was only just past noon. He was mentally scolding himself for letting her go to the training fields. If only Nicholai had not over re-acted. Loki blamed Nicholai for the accident that happened; he would never let Chiara know that. In Loki's personal opinion, Nicholai did not deserve Chiara's compassion.

Loki sat down in his oversized arm chair, gently tugging Chiara down with him. He was careful of her arm, though it was healed. She sat in his lap, lazily throwing her legs over his. Her head rested on his chest. They sat comfortably together, as if they had done this a thousand times.

"I am sorry," She whispered. Her voice was soft. She did not let her eyes meet Loki's.

"For what? Chiara, look at me." Loki sat straighter in the chair, jostling Chiara some. When Chiara did not look to him, he gently tipped her chin up. His long fingers rested under her small chin. He held her eyes with his. She was nearly in tears. With a quick, soft motion, Loki wiped her tears. He felt pained from her tears. "You have nothing to be sorry for. This was not your fault."

"Nicholai is my responsibility. His actions are my responsibility," She spoke in a small voice. "I need to talk to him later today."

"You need to rest. You heard my mother," Loki scolded her gently. He quickly masked the rage that he felt. Loki did not want her anywhere near Nicholai. "She knows what is best for everyone."

Chiara gave a soft sigh and nuzzled Loki's neck gently. He held her close with a soft chuckle. Loki placed a kiss on the crown of her head. A small shiver ran through Chiara's body, causing the prince to frown. He waved a hand in the air, a faint golden light shimmering around it. A thick, woolen blanket appeared over the two of them. Chiara gave a faint smile up at Loki.

She would want for nothing as long as Loki was there.

 **Chiara POV** :

"Loki," I said softly. He made a small noise in his throat and looked down at me. I sounded something like an acknowledgement. I was hesitant, but continued to speak. "When do you think we should tell your parents?"

"Soon, but not right now, my princess," Loki mused. I had a feeling he was content with just holding me at the moment. I was content. It was strange how the bond worked. In just over a few weeks, I was very attached to Loki. The thought of leaving him made my heart ache.

"Are they not supposed to approve the courtship though?" I asked.

"I think our circumstances are slightly different from a normal courtship," Loki chuckled at me. I am glad he found it funny. I frowned slightly. He placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"You are impossible," I giggled. Loki puffed out his chest with a grin. I rolled my eyes. After the blanket was summoned, I found myself very warm in Loki's arms. He was lean, but also soft. I seemed to fit into his arms perfectly. Unlike the times I had to sleep next to Nicholai, Loki was like the perfect pillow. Thank you Elven heritage.

I must have dozed off in his arms because when I woke up, I was laying in his bed and he was reading by the window. A faint ray of light was illuminating his face and the book. He left me breathless for a moment. A small groan escaped my lips as I stretched out. As I looked over to Loki, I saw a small grin playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes and sat up slowly as to not make myself dizzy.

"Did you have a good nap?" Loki grinned, moving over to the bed. He reminded me of a cat the way he spoke and moved. I nodded and moved to meet him. I was on my knees on the bed, trying to make myself his height. A quick kiss was my reward. This playful side of Loki was nice, I wanted to see it more. "I am glad, my princess."

"I think I am going to bathe before dinner," I declared, a lie, getting off the bed with his help. He nodded. If he found out, he was going to be angry with me, but I had to talk to Nicholai.

"I will be reading in here, come see me when you are done?"

I gave him a quick nod and left the room. Once out of his room, I opened and shut my own door, knowing he could hear it and would be listening for it. Instead of going into my chambers, I silently walked down the hallway. I moved quickly down to the soldiers barracks, I knew that Nicholai was being held there as opposed to the prison area. He was too good for the prison area.

The guards seemed surprised to see me, but let me through without a question. I held my head high and projected my air of confidence and power around me. As soon as Nicholai saw me, he was off his bed and moving towards me. A guard stepped in front of him, blocking his path to me.

"Thank you, but you can wait outside of this room," I dismissed the guard. He looked confused, but followed my order.

"Princess Chiara, are you alright?" Nicholai asked frantically.

I nodded and as soon as the guard left the room, I spoke again. "Nicholai, sit. We need to talk."

He did not look good. His normally smooth hair was messy and sticking up in places. Nicholai had a nervous habit of messing with his hair.

"Chiara," He started to speak once more. I held up a hand and cut him off. He did not need to talk, I did.

"I need to talk to you. You need to listen," I said plainly. "The Alfather wants to send you to trail, I have almost talked him out of it. However, you need to listen and do as I say, do you understand?"

"Yes," He said softly. I could tell he knew I was not joking.

"I know that it was an accident. I know that you were concerned for my well being. You need to trust me," I started. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it as I started talking again. "Prince Loki would never hurt me. He can not, he is my mate. You…"

"Your mate?" Nicholai cut me off. He looked dumbfounded. Emotions played across his face. I nodded slowly, waiting for him to disgust the new information.

"Loki is my mate, Nicholai." Nicholai's face distorted. He did not want to hear that I had found my mate, but he needed to hear it.

"We can still leave," He said suddenly. Confusion hit me. He was suggesting we run away, be on the run again. "We can go, we were fine on our own."

"Nicholai…"

"I'm serious, Chiara," He was speaking fast. A sharp pain hit my chest, the thought of leaving Loki was painful. "I can protect you, we can travel. I hear that Midgard is beautiful."

"Nicholai!" I stopped him. "No, Nicholai. I belong here. I belong with Loki, whether you want to accept that or not."

He paused, staring at me. The conversation needed to be directed back to the accident and fast.

"As I was saying, you need to trust me. I am going to meet with the Alfather and make a case for you to stay on the guard. You will do as I say, is that clear?"

"Yes, Princess," He said, defeated. I sighed and nodded.

"Good. I will be back later to speak with you," I spoke, standing up from the chair in his room.

"Chiara," His voice was soft again. "I am sorry."

"I know." I moved quickly from his room back to my own chambers.

Loki was waiting outside the door. He did not look happy. I bit my lip and pushed past him, walking into the room. Goodbye, playful Loki. He followed me into the room, staying silent. His gaze bore through me. I felt like a small child about to be reprimanded for a wrong doing. Loki stayed quiet though, not speaking. He sat at my vanity and watched me move around the room. I looked for a new dress to wear to dinner. I was ready for the bath and to be out of Loki's gaze.

"Are you going to take your bath now?" Loki's voice was tight. I nodded slowly, not meeting his eyes. "I will wait of you out here then."

"Okay," my voice was small. Angry Loki scared me. Quickly, I ducked into the bathroom. There was scalding hot water in the bath waiting for me. The air smelt of vanilla, citrus and lavender. Gently, I sank into the hot water. It felt good against my muscles. I could not enjoy it tough. My mind only thought of Loki, angry, in the other room. My bath was cut short because of this. Quickly, I redressed and walked into the chambers to face him. I moved to my vanity as I attempted to dry my long hair with a towel.

"Sit," Loki commanded. He moved from the vanity chair. His voice was solid, ringing with authority. I was compelled to do as he said. Loki took the towel from my hands and went to work on my hair. My hands folded themselves into my lap. "You lied to me, Chiara. I am the God of Lies, did you think you could get away with it?"

"I almost did," I attempted to give him a small smile. It did not work.

"You should not have gone to see him. You would have had time to do so later," He said. His voice was still hard. His hands were gentle in my hair, though. "Chiara, I do this for your safety, you have to understand that. If something were to happen to you while you were down there, I could not forgive myself.

"I know, Loki. I had to see him though. I had to let him know that he was going to be okay," I explained. "He and I have been through so much. I know how he thinks."

Loki sighed, picking up my brush. He was gentle as he brushed through my hair. It gave his hands something to do. I took a deep breath and continues to speak.

"We need to tell your parents. They need to know about us. Nicholai wants to leave Asgard. He wants me to go with him," I admitted softly. "I do not belong anywhere but by your side. As foolish as that sounds, it is true."

"You are not leaving Asgard with Nicholai." Loki kissed the crown of my head. "I can feel it already, this bond we have developed. I assume it is an Elven trait?"

I nodded, looking up at him. He stroked my cheek and watched me in the mirror. "Do we tell your parents before or after dinner?"


	13. Chapter 13

**This is set Pre-Thor. POV will change, I will let you know when it does. I own Chiara. Marvel owns the rest.**

 **I am sorry about my absence. Work and school has me extremely busy. I will try to update as often as I can.**

 **I believe that in a few more chapters, I will be finished with the story. I would like to know if people would like a sequel.**

…

 **Third Person POV:**

"I am going to tell your mother," Princess Chiara spoke suddenly. Her and the Prince had been sitting together in an armchair. The Prince was lazily flipped through a book, reading, and she was reading her own smaller book. Together, they fit perfectly. Her slender form fit into his lean one. However, she could not concentrate on the book she was reading.

"What? Right now?" He spoke, surprised. Loki put his own book down, then took hers and put it down as well.

"Yes," She spoke. "I cannot wait any longer. The thought of telling Queen Frigga and the Alfather is eating away at me. I cannot concentrate."

Loki sighed and stood up with her. He nodded and waved his hand, motioning for her to lead the way. Chiara looked up to him, confused.

"Do you think I would let you tell her alone?" He chuckled. She nodded sheepishly. He placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Never, my darling."

 **Chiara POV:**

Together, Loki and I walked to Queen Frigga's chambers. The guards allowed us to enter without question. I assume this was because of Loki. Frigga was sitting at the tea table in her sitting area, two extra cups of steaming tea next to her. I swallowed hard, suddenly very nervous. She knew that we were coming, but how? Loki rushed forward to greet his mother with a gentle peck on her cheek. I nodded slightly towards her, hanging behind Loki.

"Now, Chiara, is that any way to greet your soon to be mother-in-law?" She spoke with a small smile and playful voice. My eyes widened and I could feel my breath hitch in my throat.

"You know, mother?" Loki said, surprised. He reached behind him and took my hand, gently tugging me forward. I tried to compose myself. Did the Alfather already know?

"Of course I do, Loki," She spoke. She gestured for us to sit in the empty seats. Loki pulled a chair out for me and I sat gracefully, my hands shaking. Loki sat next to me, uncuffing the leather band around my wrist in the process. Loki really hated the dark leather. I clutched my teacup in both hands. "I knew from the moment Chiara walked into the throne room the first day."

"How?" Loki said quickly. I fixed my eyes on the tea.

"How could you have known?" I spoke softly, moving my eyes from my tea to Frigga. "Even I was not sure for a while."

"You could call it a mothers instinct," She smiled, taking a sip of tea. "However, I had help as well."

"Help? From who?" I was curious. I needed to know.

"The gypsy in the market, who sold Loki the dream stones for you," Frigga explained. I gave a sigh of relief and let her continue talking. "I had visited her the week before, on a whim. She read my future and told me that we would have a visitor soon. She predicted the visitor would have a great impact on my son."

"But you did not know if she meant Thor or Loki," I spoke up. She nodded slowly. Loki said nothing, staring at his mother. His expression was unreadable.

"That is true," She nodded. "When you first woke from your rest and joined us in the throne room, the air shifted. You were nervous, yet you relaxed when Loki touched you."

"You knew from that moment, yet you said nothing?" Loki asked. He was angry, but not unreasonably so. Frigga nodded her head at him.

"I did. She would tell you when the time was right," She spoke, then took a sip of tea. "There was no reason to tell you and frighten her even more than she already was."

"I understand," I said softly. I set my teacup down and looked up to her. "I will assume, since you did not do anything to discourage our relationship, that you are okay with it?"

Loki reached over and took my shaking hands into his. Frigga just smiled.

"Yes," She nodded. She made a gesture with her hand. "May I see the mark?"

"Of course," I nodded, pulling my hand from Loki's. I extended my wrist, palm up, so she could see the mark. After having the cuff on for so long, the mark looked foreign on my skin. Frigga traced a finger over the mark.

"There is no mistake. You and Loki are meant to be together," she breathed. Loki and I smiled slightly. "It is remarkable to see this."

"Do we have your blessing then?" Loki asked eagerly.

"Of course, Loki," she laughed. Her face grew serious and she spoke again. "But it is your father's blessing you need. You two will have to go face him."

"We planned on it, Mother. Chiara and I thought it best to inform you first," Loki spoke quickly. He took my hands back in his, running his fingers over mine. I looked over at him. The thought of telling the Alfather made my stomach twist. His reaction scared me.

"Thank you," I said in a soft voice. "For your blessing."

"Nonsense, Chiara," Frigga smiled. "It has been too long since I have seen Loki smile as he has in the past week. I would give anything to keep it that way."

"Mother," Loki spoke. His cheeks flushed pale pink. I smiled wide and let out a soft giggle. Loki instantly turned his attention to me. Quickly, I bit my lip and quieted down. Playfully, he asked, "Do you find this funny, Princess?"

"Of course not, my Prince," I shook my head with a smile. I was trying hard not to laugh. Frigga sat across the table, watching us interact.

"I do believe you are lying," Loki said, eyeing me. I shook my head again. With one quick movement, I was in his lap. He was holding my arms down with on hand and the other hand was moving over my stomach. Loki, God of Mischief, was tickling me.

"Stop," I laughed. My sides were already beginning to hurt. "Please, stop!"

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Frigga smiling. Her face was happy. She was happy that Loki was happy. I had a feeling this was unusual for the him. Loki stopped tickling me, only to give me a kiss on the lips. One hand held my shoulders and the other found its way into my hair. His soft lips moved against mine. I pulled back just after I felt the small tug of his teeth on my lower lip. My face was heated when I pulled away.

"You are not laughing anymore, darling," Loki cooed in my ear. I swatted him playfully away and glared up to him.

"Chiara, you do wonders for my son," Frigga spoke. I could feel my face heat up with blush, again. She let out a small giggle and continued to speak. "It does my own heart good to see that he has found someone. Tell your father after dinner."

"Yes, Mother," Loki spoke. He stood up, giving her a quick kiss to the cheek. When I stood, so did she. As I bent to curtsey to her, she pulled me into a tight hug. This action surprised me for a moment, but I quickly hugged her back. With a smile, we both left her room and started for the gardens. There was not much time until dinner and Loki wanted to spend some alone time together. We seemed to spend a lot of alone time together, but I was no complaining. Loki walked quickly through the garden, forcing me to jog to catch up with him.

"Loki, slow down," I pleaded. He stopped walking and let me catch up to him. I shook my head and looked up at him. "The flowers are not going anywhere."

He chuckled and placed a small kiss on my forehead. With a smile he spoke, "No, but I have something special for you. I was going to wait, but…"

"Brother!" Thor yelled. I jumped at the loudness of his voice. Loki scowled and narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Thor," Loki nodded. Thor did not seem to notice that Loki was annoyed with him. He walked up to Loki, then looked to me.

"Princess Chaira, you are looking better," He said with a grin. I nodded and smiled.

"I feel much better, thank you for your help and concern," I spoke with a nod. In a way, it as cute seeing Thor interrupt Loki's plan.

"Have you spoken to Nicholai, Princess Chiara?" Thor asked, sitting down next to me and Loki. Loki slumped back on the bench and I gave him a quick glance and a small smile.

"Yes, I spoke to him earlier. I plan on speaking to your father about discipline later," I replied gracefully. My professional response seemed to shock Thor slightly. I saw a smug grin on Loki's face. He was amused by Thor's reaction.

"What do you think, Loki? How should he be dealt with?" Thor spoke to Loki in a serious voice. Loki looked over to him, bored.

"That is for the Alfather and Chiara to decide," His voice was flat.

"Even after Nicholai hurt her?" Thor said as if I was not there. I raised an eyebrow at his tone of voice.

"Yes," Loki said sharply. I stood up quickly and gave a small curtsey to Thor.

"I shall leave if you would like to continue talking about me as if I had already left." My own voice was sharp. I turned on my heel and gracefully stomped away from Loki and Thor. How dare he speak as if I was not there. He spoke like I was just another Lady of his court. Thor needed to understand that I am just as much as ruler as he is. Thor called after me, trying to apologize, but I ignored him and continued to walk. Loki would deal with him, I was sure of it.

I found myself wandering down the corridor that lead to the throne room. I could slip in and tell the Alfather now, without Loki. Something told me I should wait though. My emotions were still raging from how Thor spoke. It was easy to see how he would think that a woman had no place to rule. I would break that stereotype if it was the last thing I would do. My feet carried me to the training arena. Because it was late in the day, not many people were still there. A few of the soldiers were sparring with each other in the big ring in the center. The ring that Loki and I had sparred in. The soldiers there looked young. I assumed they had just reached adulthood. In the smaller ring to the left, two older soldiers sparred. One of the men light grey scruff growing on his chin, the other had a thicker, charcoal colored beard. As soon as the man with the thinning beard saw me, he bowed deeply. This caused the other man and the two young soldiers to do the same.

"Princess, I did not see you there. How may I assist you?" He spoke, walking towards me. I shook my head with a small smile.

"I just needed a place to think and this is where I ended up. Do not let me interrupt you," I replied. He nodded and bowed again before returning to the ring to spar with the other gentleman.

Something inside of me was telling me to return to the gypsy who had read my future before. I knew Loki would not want me to though. Perhaps I could persuade him to let me go with Nicholai. Yes, that would ease the tension between Nicholai and I. It would be good for him to get away from the palace as well. I prayed the gypsy had more to say about my future. I needed to know about my future, and my past. There had to be someway to talk with my mother or father again.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is set Pre-Thor. POV will change, I will let you know when it does. I own Chiara. Marvel owns the rest.**

 **I am sorry about my absence. Work and school has me extremely busy. I will try to update as often as I can.**

 **I believe that in a few more chapters, I will be finished with the story. I would like to know if people would like a sequel.**

…

 **Chiara POV:**

I was deep in thought when Loki sat next to me some time later. Gently, he laid his cloak on my shoulders. The temperature was dropping as quickly as the sun was. Though, I would never admit that I was cold. I glanced up at him, softly speaking. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, my princess," He replied. He slid closer to me and let me lay my head on his shoulder. His warm arm wrapped around my waist, holding me closer to his form. "I am sorry about how Thor spoke. He does not think before he speaks. I am sure he feels terrible about hurting your feelings."

"Thor does not think a woman is fit to rule a kingdom, Loki. I intend to prove him wrong." I spoke, watching the men continue to spar. I would prove him wrong.

Loki nodded slowly, standing up and offering me a hand. "Shall we go to dinner?"

A small smile found its way to my lips and I nodded, tugging his cloak around me tighter. I could never be mad at him. Whether it was the mating tradition or just Loki, I could never stay upset with him. His hand found mine and he rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. It was a small gesture, but it made me smile. It was the little things he did that made my feelings for him grow. Neither of us spoke until just before we reached the dining hall. Softly, so the servants could not here, I asked, "Do we tell your father after dinner or during?"

"After," Loki responded quickly. He waved for me to go ahead of him as the servants opened the doors for us. I gave him a nod and handed his cloak back to him before walking in. The servants would talk about how I was seen wearing his cloak, I did not need the Warrior's Three or Sif asking questions yet either. Personally, I did not want any talk of Loki and I, but I knew we would not get that lucky. There were two seats still open, one beside Thor and one beside Lady Sif. I chose to sit by Lady Sif, away from the Alfather and Queen Frigga. When I glanced around, I noticed that Nicholai was also sitting at the table. He was sitting away from everyone else at the end, but he was still there. I quickly masked the emotion of excitement on my face and gave him a nod and a small smile.

"How are you feeling, Princess Chiara?" Sif spoke as I sat by her.

"Better, thank you," I replied with a smile. The table hushed as we all began to eat. I am sure that I was spoken to, however, I could not concentrate on anything except for telling the Alfather about Loki and I after dinner.

Dinner ended too soon. The Warrior's Three and Sif left quickly. This must have been Loki's doing because when I looked up, he was glaring towards them. When I caught his eye, his expression softened and he held a hand out for me to stand by him. I slowly walked around the table to him as the Alfather stood up to leave.

"Father, Mother, Thor, Nicholai," Loki spoke quickly. This caused them all to stop and turn to look at him. I was even surprised that he wanted Nicholai at the meeting. He may of done it for my sake, though. "May I have a word with all of you?"

"Can it not wait until morning?" Thor whined. He wanted to join the Warrior's Three and Sif. Loki gave a harsh glare and the Alfather waved his hand, silencing Thor. He gave Loki a nod and sat back down at the head of the table. Frigga, Thor and Nicholai sat on one side of the table, leaving the opposite for Loki and I. Loki sat closest to the king, thankfully. As I sat, I clasped my hands together to keep them from shaking.

 **Third Person POV:**

The air in the dining hall was tense as the royal family, princess and her guard sat at the table. The room was empty, save for them. The king sat at the head of the table, his usual position, while the queen, the first born son and the guard sat across from the mischievous prince and the princess. If one looked close enough, they would see the princess's hands shaking underneath the table.

"What is it, Loki," The Alfather spoke. His voice nearly echoed in the room. The prince cleared his throat to speak.

"I would like to speak about a relationship Princess Chiara and I are forming," He said properly. He sat up straight, looking his father in the eyes. "I cannot ask her father for his permission, therefore, I am asking for yours for her. If she will allow it, may I court her?"

"Loki, you cannot be serious!" Thor spoke quickly and loudly. He stood from his seat, his fist on the table. The banging of his fist had caused Chiara to jump slightly in her seat. Loki's hand landed on her forearm to comfort her.

"Silence, Thor," the Alfather said. Thor's mouth seemed to hang open, but he sat down again. Nicholai's posture stiffened and he pursed his lips. The Princess held the Alfather's gaze. He took his eyes from the Princess and moved them to his wife. She gave him a soft smile and a small nod. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Princess Chiara, you are aware of Asgardian customs, are you not?"

"I have been reading up on them," She said gently. She was straining to keep her voice even.

"The first born son gets his pick of women first. Loki is the second born son," He said plainly. She frowned at the thought of marrying Thor, the natural choice. Most women would swoon at the chance. Loki was more suited to Chiara's taste. Queen Frigga saw her small frown and took a deep breath, ready to intervene.

"Yes, Alfather, I am aware of the tradition. However, my tradition differs from yours," Chiara said. When the Alfather did not react to her statement, she continued. "When an Elf is born, we are born with a unique birthmark. This birthmark indicates the mark of that Elf's soulmate. It cannot be changed or altered and it is always right."

"You are speaking nonsense," The Alfather scoffed. He stood up to leave the room, but Queen Frigga put her hand on his forearm, making him sit back down.

"It is true, Odin," She spoke. He turned his glare to her instead of Chiara. Chiara visibly relaxed and looked to Loki. He held her hand underneath the table, trying to help her calm down. Nicholai stared a hole through the table.

"She speaks the truth," Nicholai said softly, almost too low for everyone to hear. The Alfather turned his stare to Nicholai. He looked up to meet the glare. Nicholai felt the need to protect Chiara from the Alfather, just like he had done so many times before with other people. "I have one too, however, I have not found my mate."

"Show me," He demanded. Chiara moved her hand to the top of the table, pulling the leather cuff off of her wrist and laid it on the table. She turned to her wrist so that the Alfather could easily see Loki's mark. Thor leaned over to see the mark as well.

"It is Loki's mark, Odin. You cannot deny that," Frigga spoke in a soft voice. "What she speaks is the truth. Denying an Elf their soulmate after they've found them is like a death sentence. Our traditions aside, they are soulmates."

"How can that be?" Thor asked. His brows furrowed.

"There is a legend that belongs with the mark," Nicholai spoke. Chiara turned to him, as well as the rest of the table. This was the first time she had heard about the story. Loki took her hand in his, smoothing his thumb over the back it. "Mother told me it a long time ago, but I do not remember it. I'm sure you could find it in a book, Princess Chiara."

Thor and the Alfather shared a glance before the Alfather turned to Frigga. Chiara turned her gaze from Nicholai to the queen, tightening her grip on Loki's hand. The Alfather's face held many emotions and he was in deep thought. This made Loki and Chiara nervous. Like Chiara, Loki could not stand the thought of Thor attempting to hold her like he does. Thor moved his eyes from his father towards Loki and Chiara. He saw how they interacted, how Loki behaved towards her.

"Father," Thor spoke, breaking the silence. "I have a solution to this problem."

"This ought to be good," Loki murmured in Chiara's ear. She gave him a quick nudge to his ribs. He winced slightly, a playful gleam in his eyes.

"Go ahead, Thor," the Alfather spoke.

"What if I swore not to choose Chiara in my pick of women? I have not picked a woman yet, but that would leave Chiara out of the pick. Assuming Loki does not want anyone else, then he and Chiara would be able to court, right?"

The Alfather seemed to consider this plan. Chiara bit her lip and waited for him to speak again. It was Queen Frigga who spoke though. "That would work, Thor, however, let us not refer to this as 'picking' for it sounds as if you are choosing cattle and not a wife."

"Of course, Mother, I only meant-"

"I know, Thor," She interrupted him with a small smile. Chiara also gave a small smile, her feelings towards the queen were growing.

"Do you, Thor Odinson, first born son of Odin Borson, swear that you will not choose to court Princess Chiara of the Elves?" The Alfather spoke slowly and clearly after a minute of debate. Every eye was on him and Thor.

"I swear it," Thor replied.

"On this day, I, Odin, Alfather, will take your oath. If you shall rescind your oath, do you understand the punishment?"

"I do," Thor spoke again. Chiara gave Loki a small smile, then turned to Thor. She was grateful.

"Now," the Alfather turned his attention back to the young, soon to be couple. "Loki Odinson, if Princess Chiara of the Elves allows it, you have permission to court her."

"Thank you, Father." Loki was nearly beaming with excitement.

"Thank you very much, Alfather," Chiara spoke, nodding her head towards him.

"Do not make me regret this decision," the Alfather spoke as he stood from the table.

 **Chiara POV:**

The Alfather and Queen Frigga left the dining hall and I visibly sighed of breath of relief. Loki wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I hugged him tightly with a smile on my face.

"So it is true, then?" Thor asked. I jumped slightly in surprise, I had forgotten he was still in the room. "You two are 'soulmates'?"

"Yes, they are," Nicholai spoke as he stood up. He turned to me and spoke, "Princess Chiara, I would like to speak with you tomorrow morning, at your convenience."

"Of course, Nicholai," I replied with a small nod. He was hurting inside, I could tell. I wanted to find his soulmate for him, but I knew that he would not allow me to search for her. He left the dining hall quickly, followed by a guard.

"He is under supervision while his actions are reviewed. It is a standard precaution," Loki explained at my confused expression. I nodded again as Loki wrapped his cloak around my shoulders again. "It is true, brother. I am very grateful for what you did. I am in your debt."

"Nonsense, Loki," Thor said with a small laugh. "I see how you two look at each other. You have never looked at anyone that way before. Princess Chiara, I know you will be a wonderful addition to the family. I apologize for my words earlier, they were not thought out."

"Thank you, Thor. What you did has no equal, I am grateful," I replied. Together, the three of us moved from the dining hall. I could only imagine the story Thor was going to tell the Warrior's Three and Sif. I would have to prepare a defense for when Lady Sif confronted me, I know she will.

My leather cuff was left on the table, it would no longer be needed.


End file.
